He sound like drag traduccion
by dannyhcc
Summary: un dia .un dia kurt aprendera a pensar antes de hablar...o cantar-traducción autorizada
1. Chapter 1

nada me pertenece todos los personajes son de fox y ryan ... bla bla bla

la historia es d**e obsessivekumpulsivereadr yo solo la tradusco **

**De Blaine: Lo siento Kurt.** **No podre llegar .** **esperare por ti después de la escuela **

Kurt leyó el último mensaje de texto de su novio y suspiró. Esta era la tercera vez esta semana Blaine había estado mal por no llegar a una sesión de besos con Kurt.

Kurt se sacó el sombrero de capitán blanco de los ojos, cerrándolos, y se apoyó en la cerca detrás de él. Él había estado esperando en las gradas durante los últimos quince minutos. Probablemente tendría la chaqueta sucia, pero por una vez, no le importaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando con Blaine? Era como si él estuviera evitando estar a solas con Kurt. No podía dejar de pensar que Sebastián tenía algo que ver con eso. Blaine no cortararia los lazos con el warbler. Kurt había ido tan lejos como para pedirle a Blaine hacerlo, pero su novio se había negado. Los Mensajes de texto de Blaine fueron menos personal, y él nunca mas mando "Te amo"

Kurt pensó en la última vez que Blaine en realidad había dicho "Te amo" . Había sido hace semanas. No fue hasta que Kurt tuvo miedo de que Blaine lo engañaría a él. Casi no podía culparlo si lo hacía. Sebastián podría ser una persona horrible, pero era innegablemente atractivo. Y él era definitivamente alguien que Kurt podía ver que a Blaine le atraía.

Era el temor de que Blaine le dejaría que mantuvo a Kurt por la noche despierto . Porque entonces Blaine sería sólo otra persona que pensaba que Kurt no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Kurt escuchó el sonido de la grava crujiendo, y de repente estaba alerta. Este no era el lugar adecuado para estar solo. A pesar de que la intimidación no habían sido mal últimamente, Kurt estaba solo en las gradas era como una señal de alerta para algunos de ellos.

Lo que Kurt encontró no era un matón que venía hacia él. Encontró a Sam.

Sam llevaba vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro, y el chico parecía increíble. Él siempre parecía increíble.

_Oh, dios yo ni siquiera creo ¿Por qué está aquí?_ "Hey Sam."

"Kurt". Sam se detuvo a unos metros delante de él.

Más cerca de lo Kurt encontraba cómodo, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca. _Decídete maldita._

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Kurt se ajustó la gorra y se levantó. ¿Por qué Sam era tan condenadamente lindo? era muy molesto.

"Entonces, me enteré de la pequeña actuación improvisada en el almuerzo." Sam le sonrió.

"Um. Oh. Bueno, ya sabes cómo somos. Las chicas estallaron en una canción en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y como yo soy un honorífico, que parecía un buen momento para unirse a ellas." Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"¿Tiengo un problema con él sin embargo." Sam avanzó un poco más cerca.

"q-¿qué pasa?" Maldición. ¿Por qué siempre siento tan nervioso con Sam? Era una locura.

"tu dijiste que sonaba como con un impedimento ." Sam entrecerró los ojos a Kurt.

"Oh. ¿Cómo sabías que yo dije eso?"

"Tengo mis fuentes."

Esa expresión significa generalmente que Jacob Ben Israel probablemente se había grabado la canción e inmediatamente lo publicó en su blog.

Kurt suspiró. Sam no estaba irritado. Él estaba enojado.

Eso molesta Perez Hilton aspirante podría propagar chismes, y por desgracia, en este caso - _hecho_ - Más rápido de lo que nadie había visto nunca.

"Es sólo una canción, Sam. Era sólo una línea en la canción. Tu has visto la película, estoy seguro," Kurt dio un paso adelante para moverse lejos de Sam. "Ni siquiera era una actuación planificada. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo acabé con esa línea de la canción."

"Yo no recuerdo ningun impedimento cuando estabas debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre y pidiendo que te toque." La voz de Sam había sumergido bajo, conseguido más tranquilo, y estaba gruñendo a Kurt.

Kurt copio aliento, y sintió una piscina de deseo dentro de él. Kurt tenía la intención de salir, pero la voz de Sam era como un comando visceral para que se quedara justo donde estaba.

"Sam ..." Kurt gimió.

"Yea. Así. Eso es exactamente como sonaba " Sam respiró.

"Detente," dijo Kurt en voz baja. "Sabías ... que ambos sabíamos." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Ambos sabíamos que esto tenia que parar en el momento en que decidiste a Mercedes."

"Me dejaste en primer lugar." Sam metió los puños en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. "tu _literalmente_ me dejaste primero. No estabas huyendo de Karofsky cuando fuiste a Dalton. Tu estabas corriendo de mí también. "

"Sam. Yo era un experimento para ti ", respondió Kurt. "Tú mismo lo dijiste. Y tenías a Quinn. Elegiste a Quinn."

"Nunca te dije que eras un experimento, Kurt."

Él no había negado la elección de Quinn embargo. Ese pensamiento dolía un poco más que Kurt había esperado.

"No, tal vez no con esas palabras, pero eso era lo que yo fui para ti."

"No parecía importarte la parte de investigación de nosotros." Sam miró a Kurt, su mirada oscura y amarga.

"Sam, por favor."

"Eso es lo que dijiste cuando te besé. ¿Recuerdas?"

Kurt cerró los ojos antes de que pudieran empezar a desgarrar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo Sam esto ahora? De todos los tiempos para tener esta conversación, ¿por qué ahora? "Recuerdo".

"Recuerdo que, cuando me dijiste por favor, yo no podía entender si nos referimos _por favor para_ o _Por favor, bésame otra__vez._ "

Kurt sabía bien. Le habían consumido con pensamientos acerca de ese beso de Karofsky. Había querido un beso de alguien que quería, y Kurt queria a Sam demasiado. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, todavía quería a Sam. Su intención había sido definitivamente _Por favor, bésame otra__vez._

Había utilizado a Sam. No le había importado que Kurt había sentido atraído por Sam, para empezar. El beso había sido una manera de lavar a Karofsky fuera de la mente de Kurt. Pero debido a que había tomado la decisión de no sale por el otro atleta, que había omitido mencionar _que_ besar a Sam.

Una oleada de vergüenza se apoderó de él. Había sido herido que había estado experimento de Sam, pero no lo había hecho lo mismo con Sam?

"Detente, Sam."

"¿Por qué? Tenemos que hablar de esto, y este es un momento perfecto."

"Sam, tú has elegido Quinn," Kurt casi gritó. "Y una vez más, la única persona que me quería más que a nadie ..." Kurt se interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de esa declaración. Él se hizo querer la gente que ... la gente no podía tener.

"tu me dijiste que encontrara a alguien que la sociedad considerara más aceptable, Kurt."

"Eso fue para la competencia de dúo, y lo sabes, Sam."

"Sí, lo sé. Pero fue lo que te dijo Finn, ¿no es así?"

"Si quieres saber la verdad, entonces sí. Finn llegó a mí. Él me convenció de que estaba siendo egoísta. Que ... no importa. No importa ahora."

"Es más aceptable Blaine, Kurt? Porque él es gay y no bisexual?" Sam escupió a la segunda.

"No quiero hablar de él con tigo No puedo."

"¿Lo sabe?"

Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Él sabía lo que estaba pidiendo Sam, pero él no podía dejar de calificar la pregunta. "¿Sabe qué?"

"¿Sabe que él no era el primero?" Sam dio otro paso hacia Kurt. "¿Sabe que no solo me traias ropa al motel? ¿Sabe que el _rumor_ sobre nosotros el año pasado era cierto? ¿Sabe que hicimos el amor? "La voz de Sam vaciló en la última pregunta.

Kurt pensó en esa noche. Habían hecho un buen trabajo convenciendo a todos que había sido inocente, sino por el encuentro en el motel había sido todo lo contrario. Kurt había traído algo de ropa a Sam, pero Sam no había estado solo esa noche. Sus padres se habían llevado a sus hermanos menores con ellos, y Sam se habían quedado en el motel para estudiar. Kurt había conocido Sam no había estado solo, él no habría ido.

Sí, hubiese ido, Kurt admitió para sus adentros. A pesar de Blaine.

Kurt sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Dado que Kurt había pedido a Sam que lo besara, la tensión entre ellos había sido insoportable. Incluso los sentimientos en desarrollo para Blaine no habían aplastado la necesidad interior. La total y absoluta _necesidad_ que sentía por Sam Evans. No había ido allí con la intención de tener relaciones sexuales con Sam, pero si hubiera sabido que Sam estaba solo, lo habría hecho.

Kurt miró a los ojos. "No. Él no sabe que yo lo engañé con tigo. Creo que sospecha que tengo sentimientos por ti sin embargo. Él reaccionó exageradamente durante la pelea en la sala de coro. Era algo más que la sexualidad de la danza. Y él no quería hablar conmigo sobre esto después. "Kurt se alegró Sam ni siquiera había parecido reconocer que Kurt había dicho tener sentimientos, como en tiempo presente.

"La forma en que lo veo, me engañaste con él. Yo estaba allí en primer Besé por primera vez, y estoy seguro de que te cogí por primera vez. Fuiste mío primero."

El deseo y la pura frustración en la voz de Sam tiraron de Kurt.

_Te cogí por primera__vez._ La expresión cruda había sido precisa. Al oír las palabras de la voz ronca de Sam le tocaba. Maldito sea. Sabía Kurt recordaría esa noche, y maldición silenciosa de cómo Sam se había convertido en Kurt y le había pidiendo a Sam ... para él ...

Kurt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y se obligó a pensar con claridad.

"Sam, por favor deja de esto", suplicó Kurt. "Sam. Tu haz . Elegido a Quinn. Dejaste que Finn te afectara demasiado. Dejaste que te convenciera de que había algo malo en querer estar cerca de mí. Así que elegiste a Quinn. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Sólo pino sobre ti siempre, mientras que jugó el _El Quarterback ama el Cheerio_ escenario? "

"No. Pero no se suponía que te irías corriendo con _Pequeño Sr. Fuera del closet y orgulloso_ ".

"¿Por qué no? ¿No me lo merezco? ¿Acaso no merezco tener a alguien que me quiera, y sólo a mí?" Kurt hizo una mueca interiormente ante esa pregunta.

Hizo una mueca, porque ni siquiera _tenia a_ alguien que sólo lo quería. Sabía que Blaine quería Sebastian, aunque estaba convencido de que su novio no estaba actuando sobre sus sentimientos. Incluso David Karofsky se había movido de su atracción inicial a Kurt. Durante su último viaje a Scandal , David había sido agradable con un chico que parecía mucho a él. Estaba feliz por David. Pero Kurt sintió un leve pinchazo.

Finn _nunca lo quiso a_ él .

Sam lo había _querido_. Sam lo habia _tenido a_ él. Y entonces Sam se había ido con otra persona.

David le había querido. David _no lo tenía a_ él , y luego se había ido con otra persona.

Y era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que Blaine descubriera que no lo quería a el tampoco.

Porque nadie lo hizo, y que el pensamiento no se limitó a picar. Se quemó.

"Tenía miedo, Kurt. Y estaba confundido".

"Lo sé, Sam. Y luego, cuando tu confusión termino fue , que elegiste a Quinn."

"Tu elegiste a Blaine."

"Tu elegiste a Mercedes. Y a pesar de eso no duró mucho tiempo, has vuelto ahora. Y elegiste a Mercedes denuevo."

"No, no lo hago."

"Pero tu estás tratando de recuperarla. Así que de nuevo. tu ha hecho tu elección." Kurt trató de dar un paso más allá de él.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo, Kurt?" Sam le agarró para que dejara de caminar.

"Estamos haciendo lo que siempre hacemos. Estamos avanzando," Kurt miró la mano de Sam que la había colocado en el antebrazo. "SENos echó todo a perder desde el principio. Ya es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo."

"¿Quieres arreglarlo?" Sam susurró.

"Esto se siente como una repetición de la discusión que tuvimos en Nueva York. Puede que no sea lo más cercano a Mercedes como solíamos ser, pero no voy a hacerle daño. Cuando me dijiste que estabas atraído por ella, que sabía cómo me 'D responden. En ese momento, pensé que tal vez usted dijo que me alejara ".

"Tal vez yo lo hice. Yo ni siquiera sé, de verdad."

"No voy a ser egoísta. No voy a hacerte daño. Puedo perder un montón de gente en mi vida, pero no eres uno de ellos."

"Estabas dispuesto a perderme", Sam empujó.

"Nunca te tuve!" Kurt gritó. "Realmente nunca ... te he tenido, y no se puede perder lo que nunca fue tuyo, para empezar." Su estallido de cólera había desaparecido en un instante. "Por favor, dejame ir." Kurt miró a la mano sin soltar el brazo.

Sam retiró lentamente la mano de hierro del brazo de Kurt. Como él se apartó, le pasó los dedos contra Kurt.

"¿Te Has escuchado a ti mismo en los últimos minutos?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Sam."

"Estás tan preocupado por herir Mercedes, pero no has mencionado una palabra por herir a Blaine. ¿No te parece extraño?"

"Sí. No. No lo sé." Y él no lo sabía. Tal vez Blaine estaría mejor con Sebastian.

"A mí me suena como que tu tomaste la decisión equivocada."

"Así que lo hiciste."

"Y es por eso, supongo," Sam metió las manos en los bolsillos de atrás.

"Sí. Eso es todo." Kurt se frotó el brazo donde Sam le había tocado, y luego se levantó y se ajustó su conjunto. "¿Hemos terminado aquí?" Kurt hizo ademán de irse.

"No. Una cosa más." Sam agarró los dedos de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Kurt suspiró. "¿Qué?"

"Tomar de nuevo."

"Toma lo nuevo?" Kurt miró a los ojos. Una mata de pelo rubio cubriendo uno de los ojos de Sam, y Kurt resistió el impulso de quitárselo de la cara.

"Lo que has dicho. Bueno cantado. Incluso si sólo me lo dices a mí, aquí y ahora mismo. Tomar de nuevo."

Kurt se acercó más y apoyó su frente contra la de Sam. Le encantaría nada más que para darle un beso, pero no pudo volver. Ahora no. Había demasiadas variables en esta ecuación. Mercedes. Blaine.

"No fuiste nunca un lastre, Sam", susurró.

Él permitió que Sam se aferrarse a la mano hasta que sus brazos completamente extendidos entre ellos. Kurt miró a Sam, y sus manos se vino abajo entre ellos.

_El toque de los dedos es lo mas sexy ,_ pensó mientras se alejaba de Sam.

díganme que les parece para seguir o no con la historia a mi me gusto pero bueno cada uno tiene su opinion

nos leemos :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Sam se quedó en silencio y miró a Kurt mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo._

_Kurt no estaba siendo del todo vano._ _Él podía ver el reflejo de Kurt desde donde estaba._ _Kurt no estaba mirándose a sí mismo._ _Era como si estuviera mirando a través del espejo, viendo algo repitiendo en su mente._ _Si Kurt era consciente ahora, sabría que Sam estaba aquí, porque la cara reflejada de Kurt le habría visto ya._

_No, Kurt no estaba siendo vano._ _No había nada de su habitual acicalarse o auto-evaluación sucediendo en este momento._ _Ni siquiera estaba mirándose a sí mismo, así que ¿cómo podría Kurt estar al tanto de lo bien que se veía en ese momento._ _Sam sonrió ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que el notaba que kurt se veía increible _

_"Hola,__soy Kurt Hummel. Sólo quería darte personalmente la bienvenida al Glee Club."_

_"Has__sido honorable, en realidad."_

_"Cuando__uno es diferente, cuando tu eres especial, a veces hay que acostumbrarse a estar solo."_

_"Baby,__wont you play me ... le hot jazz maybe ..."_

_Sam suspiró._

_Estaban detrás del escenario en el auditorio, y recién habían terminaronde cantar Singing in the Rain / Umbrella mash-up con el Sr. Shue y la Sra. holiday._ _No sólo fue Kurt todavía vestido, en realidad todavía estaba empapado de los efectos del agua ridículas que tendrían entrenadora Sylvester barandilla en el maestro del coro mañana._ _Pero Kurt ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello en absoluto._ _El fedora que había llevado antes por el número giró olvidado en sus manos._

_"Hey,__¿estás bien?"_ _Sam preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba por detrás Kurt._

_Kurt saltó por la sorpresa, y el sombrero cayó al suelo._ _Se había producido un sentimiento de miedo en sus ojos, pero casi de inmediato,la máscara de control de Kurt se deslizó devuelta._

_"¿Qué?__Oh, sí. Estoy bien."_ _ Kurt respondió._

_"¿Qué__pasa? Y no me digas nada, porque te puedo decir."_

_Sam vio la lucha de Kurt para mantener la máscara, y se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para ver que finalmente caiga ._

_"Sólo__estoy pensando. He estado pensando un poco demasiado últimamente, si quieres saber la verdad."_

_"¿Por__qué?"_

_"Me__... y no de la manera que piensas. He estado tratando de averiguar cómo me metí en cosas que no puedo sacarme . ¿Y por qué no puedo salirme. Ese es el peor parte. ¿Por qué no puedo ser más que ... ser más que ... "Kurt se detuvo como si se hubiera dado por vencido._

_Sam se acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt._ _Kurt trató de apartarse, pero Sam se negó a dejarlo._ _Había visto a Kurt omiso de afecto por parte de otros chicos._ _Había algo que le molestaaa Kurt sobre eso también, y Sam no era estúpido._ _Había apostado su colección de memorabilia del Avatar que Finn tenía algo que ver con la falta de voluntad para que los chicos lo tocaran._ _Así que Sam lo abrasaria hasta que Kurt dejara de estremecerse lejos de su toque._

_"Detente,__Kurt. En realidad no te matara que alguien te abraze."_ _Sam sintió que se relajaba un poco, pero sólo un poco._ _Kurt nunca se relajaria lo suficiente para quitarse la tensión, porque él nunca permitiría mostrar gran debilidad._ _Pero él dejó de luchar._

_Con cuidado, no quería asustarlo, Sam apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Kurt._ _"Cada cosa a su tiempo. ¿Qué te metes?"_

_"No__puedo decirte. No puedo decirle a nadie ... más. He intentado ya y se volvió contra mí."_ _Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para rozar a Sam._ _"Es complicado."_

_Sam sonrió._ _"Está bien. Puedo respetar eso. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte si alguna vez decides a hablar de ello. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con el resto?"_

_Kurt miró a los ojos en el espejo._ _"Lo demás?"_

_"El__por qué no puedo hacer más, ser más. La parte que no termine."_

_"¿Qué__haces tu? Memorizar todo lo que oyes?"_ _Kurt se rió._

_Sam se encogió de hombros, y el movimiento pasó a los dos._ _"Hace que aprender las cosas sea más fácil."_

_"La__dislexia. Eso es genial, ya sabes. Debes tener una memoria increíble."_ _Kurt susurró._

_"es uno de mis defectos."_

_"¿Qué__defectos?"_ _Kurt miró el reflejo de Sam con aparente incredulidad._

_Sam bufó._ _"Tengo defectos, Kurt. Un montón de ellos. Todo el mundo los tienes h."_

_"Cuéntame",__suspiró Kurt._ _"Estoy débil. Físicamente, quiero decir."_

_"Tengo__dislexia."_

_"Eso__no es un defecto. Eso es karma desquitarse con tigo por esos abdominales."_ _Kurt sonrió._

_Sam se echó a reír, y el temblor Kurt desprendió de sus brazos._ _"Soy demasiado vano de aquellos, por cierto, así que eso es un error ahí."_ _Sam se apoyó en la mesa detrás de él y le indicó a Kurt para tomar su turno._

_Kurt se movió para mirar a Sam._ _"soy demasiado femenino. Aunque lo niego cuando me lo dicen , puedo admitírmelo a mí mismo."_

_"me Puse jugo de limón en el pelo," susurró Sam._

_"¡Lo__sabía!"_ _Kurt aplaudió mientras se reía de la admisión._

_"Silencio.__Te toca"._

_"__soy muy diva que a veces me molesto a mi mismo."_ _Kurt se rió._

_"Soy__un idiota."_

_"jusgo a los demás a pesar de que desprecio cuando la gente hace lo mismo para mí."_ _Kurt parecía que la admisión había causado dolor real._

_"Hay__momentos en los que realmente pienso que soy estúpido. Sólo porque dejo que lo que dice la gente me llegue ."_

_"Tu__no eres estúpido, Sam."_ _Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mientras hablaba._ _"No me gusta mi sonrisa."_

_"Wow.__Tenemos que hace juego porque no me gusta mi sonrisa también."_ _Sam añadió._

_"No__hay nada de malo con tu sonrisa, Sam."_

_"Mis__labios son demasiado grandes. Incluso Puckerman lo dijo cuando los conocí -que como que me asustó realmente."_ _Puckerman estaba un poco demasiado interesado en la boca de Sam._

_"Totalmente__me doy cuenta. Puck tiene problemas."_ _Kurt sonrió._ _"Tus labios no son demasiado grandes. Son en realidad ..."_ _Kurt saltó a la atención y dejó de hablar._

_"Son__que?"_ _Sam se lo solicito inmediatamente._ _En realidad, no le importaba si tenía Kurt incómodo._ _Él realmente necesitaba saber exactamente lo que Kurt había tratado de dejar de decir._

_"Sam,"__Kurt lanzó una mirada que mostraba claramente que no tenía intención de terminar su declaración._

_"Son__que, Kurt?"_

_"Sam"._ _Kurt advirtió._

_"¿Sabías__que puedo hablar Na'vi?"_ _Sam pidió que deshacerse de la compostura de Kurt, y estaba complacido de ver la mirada confusa en su rostro._

_"Di__algo entonces", desafió Kurt._

_"Meuianga"_

_"¿Qué__significa eso?"_

_"Honorable.__Pxan."_ _Cuando levantó la ceja de Kurt, Sam añadió: "significa digno" para responder a la pregunta no formulada._

_"Seykxel__y txur. El primero significa emocionalmente fuerte y el otro significa físicamente fuerte."_

_"Bueno,__ahora, txur no suena muy agradable para mí. Así que supongo que puedo ser feliz no estoy físicamente fuerte ahora. Prefiero ser sexual."_

_Kurt dejó bien claro que él había pronunciado la primera palabra intencionalmente mal._ _Y luego simplemente se echó a reír de él._ _El cambio en el rostro de Kurt fue notable._ _Él brilló cuando él se echó a reír._

_Sam sonrió alegremente._ _"Eso fue increíble!"_

_"Sam,__ era una broma horrible y lo sabes", sonrió Kurt._

_"No,__me refería a tu risa era impresionante. La broma era bueno. inteligente"._ _Sam se metió las manos en los bolsillos._ _"Ahora, de vuelta a mi pregunta. Mis labios son que, Kurt?"_

_Kurt apretó los dedos en su frente._ _"eres cruel, Evans."_

_"Lo__sé. Vamos a añadir eso a la lista de defectos. Puede agregar obstinado a la tuya ahora."_

_"Ha.__Ha. Dime una palabra más."_

_"Ontsang,__y no me evadas."_

_"¿Qué__quiere decir?"_

_"Anillo__de la nariz."_ _Sam sonrió._

_Kurt rió con diversión._ _"Bueno, esa será útil para mi algún día."_

_"Kurt__Hummel", exigió Sam._ _"Dime. __Me importa un bledo si es vergonzoso o no."_

_"Tus__labios son perfectos, Sam."_ _Kurt cerró los ojos y se sonrojó._ _"Especialmente cuando hablas Na'vi."_ _Kurt tapo su boca y era bastante obvio que su cerebro no había planeado en admitir eso._

_Sam sonrió de nuevo._ _"Tu sonrisa es hermosa, también, Kurt. Nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario."_

_Kurt lo miró fijamente._ _"Mi sonrisa no es hermosa. Mi boca es rara ... Es diferente a la tuya."_

_"Keteng.__Significa diferente. ¿No te gusta ser diferente?"_

_"No__realmente", susurró Kurt._ _"Puedo escuchar más Na'vi?"_

_"Seyris.__KXA. Mowan. Sapom."_

_Los ojos de Kurt estaban en la boca de Sam, y Sam estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido más activo en su vida._

_Kurt siguió mirando, y Sam estaba impresionado con la habilidad de Kurt para hacerlo con calma, "Definiciones, por favor."_

_"Los__labios, boca, físicos o sexuales placenteras y beso. En ese orden."_

_Kurt gimió, y el sonido fue como disparo directo a la polla de Sam._ _Podía sentirse a sí mismo volverse duro ._

_"Kurt?"_ _Sam susurró._ _Los ojos de Kurt estaban todavía en la boca de Sam._

_"Fue__la cosa más sexy que he visto u oído, Sam Evans. Y realmente no debería haber dicho eso."_ _Kurt se alejó de él._

_Sam se acercó más._ _"¿Por qué no?"_

_"Porque__... Tengo esta cosa. Algo muy molesto que me gustaría poner en la lista de defectos, y lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Y tengo que parar porque esto es una locura."_

_"¿Cuál__es el defecto?"_ _Sam susurró._

_"Lo__mío es que siempre me siento atraído a las personas que están fuera de mi alcance. Y siempre termino queriendo lo que yo no puedo tener, y eso es algo muy frustrante para mí, y me vuelve loco, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Y ya he tenido un incidente aplastante sobre él porque resulta que tengo una cosa por los jugadores de fútbol sexys, y realmente se supone queno deberia tener esta cosa por ellos, sobre todo cuando son heteros ycreo que realmente es tortuoso, y yo lo apreciaría si dejaras de escuchar en este momento porque yo ya sé que estoy balbuceando. Y esto es otra cosa hago cuando estoy nervioso ... "Kurt se quedó sin aliento y había empezado a regular su respiracion._

_"Kurt,__no sé lo que está pasando aquí en este momento. Sé que siempre me he sentido atraído por las niñas, y nunca he tenido un problema con los gays. Como he dicho antes. Tal vez siempre he estado cómodo porque soy bisexual. Ni siquiera sé que soy bisexual, pero que tendría sentido, ¿verdad? "_

_"Bisexual"__Kurt parecía como si no hubiese ni siquiera pronunciado la palabra antes, y sonaba casi fuera de lugar._ _"¿De verdad crees que puede ser? ¿O es sólo confusión?"_ _La voz de Kurt se llenó de asombro, no de ira._ _Él no se estaba burlando._ _Sonaba realmente curioso._

_Sam se encogió de hombros._ _"No lo sé. Será algo que tengo que pensar, supongo."_

_"Bésame",__Kurt cerró la distancia entre ellos._

_"¿Qué?__¿Estás seguro?"_

_"Sí"._

_Sam puso una mano en el cuello de Kurt y envolvió sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca._ _Sam intervino y presionó sus labios con los de Kurt._ _La boca de Kurt se abrió instintivamente, y Sam movió la lengua para explorar la suavidad del labio inferior de Kurt._ _Y luego metió la lengua dentro y gimió.Los_ _Brazos de Kurt envueltos alrededor del cuello de Sam y Kurt gimió en su boca._ _Deslizó la otra mano de Sam debajo del chaleco que Kurt había usado para el número anterior._ _Acarició la camisa blanca por debajo, y deseó que no lo estuviera separando de la piel de Kurt._

_"Así__que tienes una cosa por los deportistas, ¿eh?"_ _Sam lo besó de nuevo._

_"Sí.__Sobre todo, Sam."_ _Kurt admitió en voz baja._

_"¿Sabes__una cosa?"_ _Murmuró contra la boca de Kurt._ _Entonces Sam se apartó para que pudiera hablar libremente._

_"¿Qué?"_ _Kurt susurró._ _Se inclinó para besar a Sam otra vez, pero Sam retrocedió un poco._

_"Finalmente__te vi Cantando singin in the rain.y Entiendo perfectamente la importancia de un dueto entre dos chicos ahora."_

_"Sam,__por favor."_

_Sam no podía decir si estaba pidiendo que se detuviera o otro beso._ _Así que antes, que Kurt pudiera aclarar, la boca de Sam sonreía contra su una vez más._ _Sam aplasto a Kurt contra la mesa, besando una y otra vez con besos rápidos en la boca._ _Kurt era tan malditamente Cada caricia soltaba un gemido, y cada beso le provocaba un jadeando._

_"Es__como si estuvieras cantando conmigo", suspiró Sam._

_Kurt se puso rígido en su abrazo, y luego tiró de él de inmediato._ _"Tenemos que parar, Sam."_

_Sam sabía que tenía razón, pero él realmente le gustaría discutir con él sobre eso._

_Debido a que ambos habían olvidado de Quinn._

Sam desperto sobresaltado.

Y no por primera vez, se maldijo por tener una memoria tan notable. El sueño era más como un flashback, porque casi todas las líneas fue palabra por palabra. Cada sonrisa era la misma. Este beso era el mismo, si no aún más caliente en forma de sueño.

Sam se relajó sobre el colchón y suspiró, frotándose la mano sobre su cabello

Él y Kurt había hablado del beso a los pocos días. La conclusión de que habían llegado era que Sam se había confundido, y no había sido justo con Quinn. Él había estado con Quinn primero, y Kurt quería que se tomara su tiempo para decidir lo que realmente quería.

Kurt definitivamente quería a Sam, pero Kurt no quería ser la segunda opción de alguien. Kurt había admitido tener miedo de que Sam perdiera el tiempo con él, pero en última instancia, optar por tener una novia.

Sam se había confundido. joder, Sam todavía estaba confundido.

Y al final, Sam tomó su decisión.

Kurt se alejó tristemente, pero no había una mirada casi expectante en su rostro. Kurt había sabido todo el tiempo lo que haría Sam. Se podía ver en el rostro de Kurt.

Y menos de dos semanas después, Sam había dado estúpidamente un anillo de promesa a Quinn Fabray.

Y había sido la primera elección equivocada de Sam. Y había llevado a Kurt a las manos de Blaine Anderson.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

n/a

Querido Sam Evans,

Por favor, perdona cualquier palabra Na'vi incorrectos. Pero en mi defensa, no está aquí para traducir para mí correctamente. ;)

Será WIP ahora. ;) Gracias por las buenas críticas. No he escrito en un tiempo muy largo, así que esto es resolver las torceduras (no ese tipo lol).


	3. Chapter 3

****Gracias por el apoyo y lamento si demore pero estaba enferma y lo único que quería era dormir bueno tengo esta semana de vacaciones así que traduciré mas bueno saludos a todos

**Capítulo 3**

Kurt se sentó, mirando hacia el auditorio vacío.

Por lo tanto, eso fue todo. Él no era un finalista para NYADA.

No es que él se haya sorprendió de la información. Kurt miró el sobre en sus manos un sobre que cambió todo su futuro. No tenía ganas de hablar con Rachel en este momento, porque a pesar de su estúpido incidente del presidente de la clase, que le habían dado un lugar de finalista para NYADA.

Estaba feliz por ella. Puede ser.

Sobre todo, no era más que indiferente hacia ella si lo conseguía o no . Él sabía que lo haría. Tenía mucho potencial y muchos creditos para que NYADA la ignorara.

Él no tenia nada. Nada que valiera a los ojos de la oficina de admisiones, de todos modos.

Él resopló ante su propia autocompasión. No era que él no tenía ninguna opción.

Hasta ahora, había sido aceptado en tres escuelas, dos para diseño de moda y una para teatro musical. Eran escuelas maravillosas. Pero no eran las escuelas de Nueva York. Él seguía esperando noticias de Parsons y FIT. Eran sus últimos disparos de Nueva York.

Programa de diseño de moda de la Kent State le ofreció una beca completa, al igual que la Escuela Columbus de Arte y Diseño. Su cartera había sido excepcional, y no era su charla presunción. Le habían dado un gran elogio de ambas escuelas, y la oficina de admisión del Estado de Kent lo había contactado personalmente. La beca financiada con fondos privados que querían que tomara no se había ofrecido a cualquier persona en los últimos tres años. Eso es lo que lo había impresionado. Sería una locura no tomarlos .La familia Se ahorraría miles de dólares en matrícula y préstamos estudiantiles.

Había sido aceptado en un gran programa de teatro musical también, pero fue en Carolina del norte el UNC School of the Arts. Era un programa pequeño, pero tenía muy buenas cualidades y prácticas. Pero no era NYADA.

Tenía para pensar en que hacer, eso parecía. Por lo menos, no tenía que decidir hasta que se enteró de Parsons y programas de diseño FIT.

Kurt saltó del escenario del auditorio y agarró su mochila en el suelo. Recogió su sombrero estilo peter-pan negro y lo colocó en la cabeza, lo ajusto un poco para fortalecerse. Este era uno de sus favoritos.

Ahora para encontrar a alguien para poder procesar todo esto.

No podía hablar con Mercedes al respecto. Desde su salida de diva y la fase Troubletones, ella apenas se detenia a hablar con Kurt. Tenía la molesta tendencia a creer que todo era sobre ella incluso en los mejores tiempos.

En el peor de los tiempos, el rasgo era francamente ofensivo.

Al igual que cuando su padre había estado en el hospital, y ella decidió que la misión de su vida seria enseñarle a Kurt sobre religión. En vez de estar de pie junto a él, sosteniendo su mano, y diciendo que ella estaría ahí para él, que había sido lo que había necesitado. No, había sido de lo bien que pudiera convencerme de que Dios existe.

Al igual que cuando había sido expulsado de Dalton, y todo lo que escuchaba de ella era como le había hecho daño, y como la había dejado, y cómo ella no tenía nadie con quien hablar después de haberse inscrito en Dalton. Ni siquiera le había preguntado una vez si Dalton era bueno para él.

Al igual que cuando había sido rechazado para el papel de Tony, y ella había echo una rabieta porque ella tendria que compartir el papel de María con Rachel.

Suspiró. No, no hablaría con Mercedes.

Rachel no entendería tampoco. Estaría muy molesto de que la oficina de admisiones había interferido en sus planes. Y una vez que ella salvó unos minutos para sentirse mal por Kurt, se iría a preparar su audición para la final Nyada.

Le decía a su padre sólo después de que había decidido dónde iría. Si Kurt decidía tomar la beca, no quería que su padre creyera que lo estaba haciendo por la razones equivocadas. Su padre pagaría todos sus gastos de la universidad y nunca se quejaría, pero Kurt tenía que ser razonable sobre la decisión.

Santana y Britt estaban fuera. Habían proporcionado apoyo, y algunos comentarios sarcsticos, pero no le ayudarían a decidir.

Kurt necesitaba hablar con Sam.

Tenía que hablar con Sam porque Kurt ya sabía lo que Blaine sentía al respecto. Gracias a la interesante conversación que habían tenido Kurt y Blaine una hora antes, él sabía exactamente cómo Blaine se sentía acerca de las opciones de Kurt. Y de no había sido una conversación agradable en absoluto.

**De Kurt: faltas a clase?** **Tengo malas noticias.** **nesesito hablar.**

Kurt se preguntó por qué todavía ellos tenía los números del otros. Esta fue la segunda vez que Kurt lo había usado desde que Sam había Celular viejo de Sam se había vendido cuando la familia había pasado por dificultades financieras. Cuando Sam regresó, había enviado a Kurt un simple "soy yo, nuevo número " un texto para identificarse, y Kurt lo había añadido inmediatamente a sus contactos. Kurt había respondido con "estas agregado ok". Y eso había sido todo el cambio. No un gran cambio a la vida.

La respuesta llegó al cabo de unos minutos.

**De Sam: Seguro donde estas?**

**De Kurt: Auditorio**

Kurt regresó al escenario y se sentó a esperar. la Clase podía esperar. Si él no habla con Sam ahora, no tenía ni idea de cuando la oportunidad volvería.

Kurt escuchó correr unos minutos más tarde, y pudo oír entrenadora Sylvester gritando en la distancia. Sam entró agachado al auditorio y delimitando los pasos.

"¿Qué te llamó esta vez?" Kurt preguntó Sam cuando le llegó.

"Lo de siempre. Macaulay Culkin. raro Bieber. Justin Taylor wannabe. Aunque el hecho de que ella incluso sabía sobre el me asusta. Y había alguna referencia al equipo de natación. Al parecer, la existencia de mis pezones desiguales han alcanzado a las Cheerios. "Sam le sonrió.

Kurt soltó un bufido. "Por supuesto que no. Sue no seria capaz de dejar ir eso. Alégrate que ella no es tu entrenadora."

Bueno, mierda. Ahora el tenia realmente la necesidad de investigar una Sue Sylvester que veía Queer as Folk. Eso podría conducir a una gran cantidad de buen material para chantaje. Aunque, Kurt tuvo que admitir, ella tenía razón. Sam se parecía al rubio sexy de la serie. _Tal vez__demasiado._

"¿Y cuál es la mala noticia?" Sam se sentó en el borde de uno de los asientos de primera fila del auditorio.

"No ingrese a NYADA."

"Oh, Kurt. Lo siento mucho."

"No es como que no me di cuenta de que esto es lo que iba a suceder. Yo no tenía nada bueno para poner en mi solicitud." Kurt se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

"Pero es importante para ti. Cual quier otra escuela de Nueva York? Sé cuánto Nueva York significa para ti."

"No he sabido nada de las otras dos escuelas allí todavía. Pero lo hice entre en otras tres escuelas," Kurt sonrió.

"Es increíble, ¿dónde?"

"Bueno, dos en Ohio. Kent State y Columbus. La tercera se encuentra en Carolina del Norte."

"Son buenas escuelas?"

"Sí, y Kent State se me ofrece una beca que han ofrecido en los últimos tres años, debido a que estaban impresionados con mi portafolio de diseño." Kurt se inclinó hacia un lado para que pudiera ver a Sam mientras hablaba.

"Wow. Kurt eso es increíble! Estoy orgulloso de ti." Sam sonrió y se hizo eco del cambio de Kurt en su posición.

"Gracias."

"¿Puedo preguntarte por qué querías hablar conmigo al respecto? No es que yo no creo que debería ser, es sólo ..."

"Tu opinión es muy importante para mí." Kurt se removió un poco. "Ahora, ¿qué crees que mi padre hará si tomara la beca del Estado de Kent? Significaría que mi familia no tendrá que gastar un centavo, y no voy a tener que pedir préstamos estudiantiles o ayuda financiera."

"Creo que tu padre te dirá que sigas tu corazón, y no te preocupes por su cartera." Sam hizo la cara de es-en-serio-y-no-discutas-conmigo_._ Es tan malditamente adorable ni siquiera es justo.

"Creo que estás en lo correcto. Me estoy inclinando, incluso sin saber de Parsons y FIT. Son dos escuelas de diseño también, y me he quedado sin opciones para el teatro musical. Me di la vuelta por todos ellos a excepción de UNC . Sería estúpido ¿no crees? renunciar a una beca completa para la escuela por que la que la ofrece no esta en Nueva York? "

Con toda honestidad, con el anterior, y probablemente actual, problemas de dinero de su familia, Sam sería el único que podría ser realista acerca de su decisión. Todo el mundo discute sobre la ubicación de la escuela. Papá, Britt, Finn y tal vez algunos de sus otros amigos querrían que él elija Ohio. Rachel iba abajo con la nave New York. Rachel era la maldita _capitán_ de la nave " Kurt ama New York".

"Kurt, tu tienes un talento increíble, y Kent State ve eso. Si tu los elegiste, no creo que estarías infelis. Y no es como si nunca vas a ir a Nueva York.

Solo te tomara unos años más tarde de lo previsto. Y con el conocimiento de que obtuviste una beca para ir a la universidad en tu hoja sera bueno para tu curriculum también. "

"Tienes razón en eso. Gracias."

"¿Qué piensa Blaine?" Sam sonaba vacilante. Es probable que en realidad no quisiera saber, pero no quería en realidad admitirlo.

"Honestamente, no quieres saber lo que me dijo. Ojala _Yo_ no hubiese sabído lo que piensa al respecto. "Kurt no había planeado hablar con Sam sobre la reacción de Blaine, pero siempre parecía que no podía mantener su boca cerrada alrededor de Sam.

Sam suspiró y bajó la cabeza. El cabello le caía delante de su cara, y lo escondió agravación de lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero Kurt vio que sus manos se encrespaban en puños. "¿Qué dijo?"

Kurt respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. "¿Me prometes no ir a golpearlo ni nada ?"

"No."

Kurt soltó un bufido. Bueno, eso fue directo. "Resoplo mucho a tu alrededor. ¿Has notado eso?"

"Sí".

"Wow, eres tan elocuente en este momento."

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Bueno, él comenzó siendo favorable. Por mucho que pudo ser de apoyo, supongo. Él generalmente obtiene lo que quiere, así que realmente no puedo imaginar una situación en la que alguien le diga no. Así que el realmente no puede entender. Luego se transformó en él para decidir que era mejor que no entre en NYADA o cualquiera de las escuelas de teatro musical actual. A diferencia de la tarde, cuando hice la audición de piezas en Nueva York y no lo conseguí –solo fue un fracaso vergonzoso , aparentemente ".

"Maldita sea. Él es un idiota a veces." Sam se levantó y caminó hasta el borde del escenario. Él se apoyó en el y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

"Yo ni siquiera voy a discutir eso, porque yo no estoy muy contento con él en este momento. Pero es parte de que es sólo totalmente ajeno a los sentimientos de otras personas la mayor parte del tiempo."

"¿Por qué dejas que te hable así?"

Kurt realmente no tenía una buena respuesta para eso, y eso le molestaba. Tenía una vaga idea, pero esa idea vaga no era positivo tampoco, así que realmente no quería verbalizar.

"No sé en realidad."

"La persona que se supone que te ama más es la persona que se supone que te apoya sin importar nada, ¿verdad?" Sam no lo miraba. Parecía estar mirando la puerta, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que tenía más que ver simplemente evitando mirar a Kurt.

"Se supone que sí. No es que nunca he experimentado eso." Kurt se sentó y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Se ajustó la chaqueta y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes en sus pantalones.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sam, la última persona que me amo por completo sin condiciones, con una verdadera capacidad de entender y relacionarse conmigo, y el deseo de apoyarme sin importar que ... murió cuando yo tenía ocho años. Y ella ya sabía que yo era gay. Sabía antes que yo. Si hubiera vivido ... "Kurt se detuvo.

No quería pensar en cómo la vida podría ser diferente si su madre no hubiera muerto.

"¿Qué hay de tu padre? Parece increíble."

"Él es. Pero no siempre fue detrás de mí al cien por cien. Ha habido situaciones en las que sentí que no lo tenía a mi espalda, y él definitivamente no puede referirse a mí. Eso no quiere decir que no me encanta porque me quiere más que a nada. Pero no siempre ha estado ahí. Lo gay crea un muro entre nosotros. Y además ... No soy Finn ". Kurt cerró los ojos mientras se ponía tan cómodo como era posible en los asientos del auditorio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" La voz de Sam era suave y calmada. Kurt podria escucharlo durante horas. Tal vez si hablara en Na'vi. Tambien seria bueno.

Detente. _Enfócate._

"Desafortunadamente, Finn es el modelo de hijo con respecto a las cosas que mi padre puede relacionarse. Él no ama a Finn más. Él sólo puede entender a Finn más sin ejercer ningún esfuerzo. Disfruta de eso. Conmigo, él lucha para sólo hablar . O se unen para darme un mal consejo ". _O lanzar acusaciones__válidas._

"Pero Blaine. Él debería ser eso para ti, ¿no es así? ¿No debería, al menos, tratar de ponerte en primer lugar?"

"Sam. Aparte de mi padre, nadie me pone primero, y el tiene una historia poco fiables con él mismo. ¿Por qué Blaine? Soy siempre el segundo mejor en los ojos de otro. Créeme. Una vez que te das cuenta de que va a pasar siempre en tu vida, uno se acostumbra . No es una sorpresa para mí ni nada. "

No hubo respuesta. Kurt se preguntó si Sam se dio cuenta de que él también estaba en esa categoría de personas. Porque Kurt había sido segunda opción ante Quinn.

"Sam, mis ojos no estan todavía abiertos y te puedo decir que estás mirándome. ¡No me digas que nunca has dado cuenta de ello?"

Carole me tendría a su espalda, pero Finn vendría primero con ella. Y eso es como debe ser. Finn es su hijo, y Kurt no lo era. él podía entender por completo.

Finn decidió permanecer en el lado bueno de los deportistas sobre la defensa de Kurt con Karofsky. Por supuesto, se sentía culpable, pero él sólo se sentía culpable porque había sido reprendido por su padre .

Mercedes le enajenó una vez que se había trasladado a Dalton. Se había elegido a ella sobre Kurt. Lo que sus decisiones habían hecho a ella era todo lo que importaba.

Rachel. La relación entre Rachel y el era más como los papeles de Wicked que nadie conocía. Rachel nunca pondria las necesidades de Kurt primero porque interferirían con las de ella .

Sr. Shue nunca reconoció que Kurt tenía el talento suficiente para competir con Rachel. Debido a que Rachel y Finn siempre serían sus estrellas.

Entrenadora Sylvester era el único adulto en la escuela que habría ayudado a Kurt. Pero, de nuevo, si interferían con sus Cheerios, con mucho gusto le daria una puñalada por la espalda con un cuchillo oxidado y luego verbalmente abusar de él si él no dijo gracias por la lección de dolor real.

Casi podía oír un trato personalizado _'Si piensas que es difícil, Porcelana'_ diatriba en su cabeza.

Los otros miembros del Glee toleraban a kurt.

Y Blaine.

Hubo un tiempo en que Blaine lo puso primero. Puede ser. Kurt no estaba seguro de que la trasferencia de Blaine a McKinley había sido realmente por é tenía persistentes sospechas de que se trasladó para ser el solista principal en New Directions. Ya habían demostrado que podían vencer a los Warblers y Blaine era tan competitivo como Rachel sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora que Blaine averiguo que Kurt no valía la pena. Sólo había sido una cuestión de tiempo. Sebastian le había dejado muy claro esto a Kurt.

"Yo sé lo que es sentirse como una segunda opción de alguien, Kurt."

"Ya lo sé. Pero tu dejaste que eso sucediera." Kurt se levantó y cogió su bolso de donde lo había colocado en el escenario.

"Kurt," comenzó Sam.

"No, Sam. tu. tu permitiste que ella te pusiera en segundo lugar al igual que yo he permitido que Blaine pueda hacer eso conmigo. Nosotros no somos tan diferentes, ya sabes." Kurt se colgo el bolso y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conduce a la salida. Se voltio hacia Sam, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás. "Ser honorable no siempre es lo que hay que hacer ... por ti mismo."

"Kurt, espera."

Kurt se detuvo. "Déjame terminar, y te prometo, yo no estoy tratando de hacerte daño. Creo que haría cualquier cosa para _mantenerte afuera del peligro_. Pero creo que esto es algo que realmente necesita escuchar ".

"¿Qué?"

"tu has _tenido_ a alguien que te puso por primera vez, "dijo en voz baja." Pero tu decidiste hacer lo honorable con Quinn. Y mira lo que pasó. tu terminaste dándole un anillo de promesa a un estúpida, Cheerio egoísta que nunca te pueso en primer lugar ".

Kurt trató de contener la amargura en su voz, porque sabía que no facilita las cosas.

Sólo le mostraría a Sam exactamente cuánto había dolido


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Esto era__nuevo,_ Sam pensó mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Así que esto es lo que Kurt había sentido cuando había sido arrojado al basurero. Puck había mencionado que era malo, pero hasta que Shane y sus compinches lo habían hecho realidad, Sam no había pensado jamás que le pasaría a él.

Bueno, en retrospectiva, probablemente no había sido una buena idea para declarar públicamente su intención de conseguir a Mercedes de vuelta con Shane y la mitad del equipo de fútbol de pie allí a su lado. Había salido con la suya una vez, en su primer día de vuelta, pero sólo porque el equipo no había estado cerca de él. Mercedes había quedado allí con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Bueno, ¿qué había esperado de todos modos?

Era tranquilo por aquí. Olía, pero estaba tranquilo. Silver Lining tal vez? Mientras no se iniciara vertido, tal vez podría quedarme aquí por el resto del día.

Se preguntó si Kurt sabía dónde estaba en ese momento. No había hablado con él en más de una semana, que no sea dispersa hola en los pasillos o conversaciones triviales durante Glee. No había habido ninguna conversación real, ya en la tarde, en el auditorio.Las Palabras de despedida de Kurt lo habían herido, pero habían sido cierto. Sintió la tentación de enviarle un texto de SOS, pero lo que sería el punto en que? Kurt estaba probablemente fuera con Blaine en alguna parte.

Sam salió del contenedor y se dirigió a la escuela. Tenía una muda de ropa con él a causa de la práctica de natación, por lo que acababa de usar los del resto del día. Sus ropas actuales no estaban sucias, pero prefiero no usarlas ahora.

Se dirigió a un cuarto de los niños normales "en lugar de los vestuarios. Prefería cambiarse allí y evitar otra confrontación.

Sam se miró en el espejo del baño, con las manos agarrando el lavabo con ira.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo evitaba la confrontación? Él había tomado a Karofsky en el vestuario por el trato hacia Kurt. Él no se había echado atrás cuando Finn había llegado a él por Quinn. Era alguien que se puso de pie para las cosas, para la gente, especialmente cuando era lo correcto a hacer.

¿Cuándo se convirtió en alguien que da marcha atrás?

Sam tiró su ropa sucia en la bolsa y se dirigió a la clase.

Él habían pasado dos períodos de clase antes de que sucediera.

Se dio la vuelta de la esquina en medio de Inglés y clases de historia, y fue rociado con por lo menos cinco diferentes granizados. Demonios. Kurt había estado en lo cierto acerca de los que se sienten como un maldito iceberg de dios.

Sam cerró los ojos y suspiró, y se sentía el frío todo el camino hasta sus huesos.

"Mira perdedor. Aléjate de mi mujer", advirtió Shane.

Sam miró a Mercedes, y de nuevo, ella se quedó allí. Parecía triste, pero no sorprendió esta vez. Ella debe haber sabido que esto iba a venir, y ella no había dicho ni una palabra a él en el último período.

Cuando Shane dejó, Mercedes se fue con él, y ella ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. Bueno, eso fue todo.

Sam se quedó chorreando por unos momentos, tratando de decidir dónde ir a limpiar, cuando oyó un grito a sus espaldas.

"SAM"

Fue Kurt.

Sam sentía a veces que no importaba lo que pasara con él, Kurt siempre estaría allí de una manera u otra. Eso se sintió bien. Seguro.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró no sólo Kurt, sino a Blaine también. Y Sam no estaba contento con la diversión desenfrenada en el rostro de Blaine. El idiota ni siquiera había sido "slushieado" ni una vez desde que llegó a McKinley, y si alguien se lo merecía, era Anderson.

_Tal vez podría hacer arreglos para que eso suceda._

"Hey, Kurt. Te gusta mi conjunto?"

"Pues sí. Debo tomar una foto y la añado a mi lista. Hielo multicolor está de moda como un accesorio este año. ¿Necesitas ayuda?" Kurt sonrió.

"Kurt, tenemos que ir a clase." Blaine tiró de su brazo, pero Kurt se resistió.

" La Clase puede esperar un poco. Nunca he dejado un amigo con slushie permanecer con slushie por mucho tiempo, y no voy a empezar ahora."

"Kurt, Sam no es un bebé. Él puede cuidar de sí mismo", se quejó Blaine.

Kurt lo miró fijamente, "Y tú tampoco. puedes ir a clase por sí mismo si estás tan preocupado por llegar tarde."

Blaine se alejó y desapareció en una habitación al final del pasillo.

"El hombre se enoja con facilidad," maravilló Sam.

"Sí, lo hace. Ahora, vamos." Kurt lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo hasta el baño de las chicas cercanos '.

"Este es el baño de las chicas."

"eres muy observador. Baños de las niñas son generalmente baños sin idiotas, razón por la cual se designan los centros de eliminación de granizado." Kurt dejó sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación.

Volvió con una silla al parecer había sacado a escondidas de un aula cercana y lo puso delante del lavabo más cercano. Él hizo un gesto para que se sentara Sam. "Inclina tu cabeza hacia atrás, y te lavaré el cabello."

Sam se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Esto podría ser interesante.

Divertido.

Había estado dos veces con granizados, Mercedes y ella sólo había alejado con su novio. Kurt lo encontró con granizado, y no tenía nada que ver con él, pero aún había arriesgado molestar a su novio para ayudar a Sam. Debido a que era Kurt, no Mercedes.

Sam contuvo un gemido cuando los dedos de Kurt se entrelazaron en su pelo.

Esto podría ser interesante, pero esto también podría ser malo. Sam movió nerviosamente y trató de concentrarse en algo más que en el toque de ó el grifo se enciende, y Kurt comenzó con las palmas de las manos a poner agua sobre el cabello de Sam.

"Deja de estar inquieto," susurró Kurt.

"Lo siento."

"No te pongas nervioso. No te are daño aproposito", agregó Kurt.

_Oh__mierda._

Dios maldito estúpido capricho de una memoria puta madre.

"tu dijste que a propósito," Sam le susurró en acusación.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

_"No__te pongas nervioso, Kurt."_ _Sam se acercó más y más a Kurt, y Kurt retrocedió más y más hasta que fue al ras contra la puerta del motel._

_"Sam,"__dijo Kurt en voz baja._

_Dios le encantaba escuchar a Kurt deci su nombre._ _Nadie dijo nunca su nombre con tanta reverencia y en una voz de ven-y-tómame tan sexy._ _Ya estaba luchando contra el impulso de saltar._ _Él debe realmente no decirlo de esa manera._

_"Kurt"._ _Sam se acercó a él con una mano para acariciar su rostro._ _La otra mano se convirtió en la llave para el peso de Sam mientras se inclinaba hacia Kurt._ _Sam usó sus dedos para acariciar el lado de la mandíbula de Kurt, pero él no lo besó._ _Quería que Kurt lo besara primero._ _Era ridículo, pero quería que Kurt admitiera que quería esto tanto._ _Así que mañana, Kurt no podía decir que no había participado plenamente._

_La boca de Sam se cernía sobre la mandíbula de Kurt, y él sólo le aspiró, amba el olor de su colonia._

_"Bésame,__Kurt. No te are daño apropósito."_

_Y Kurt se lanzó fuera de la puerta con la mirada._

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"SAM. Detente. Lo que estés pensando para poner esa sonrisa indecente en tu cara, sólo deja de pensar en ello."

Sam abrió los ojos para encontrar los ojos de Kurt casi vidriosos mientras miraba a Sam. Kurt había dejado de poner agua por su pelo.

"Hola, ya esta listo?"

"Um. No. estoy distraído." Kurt vertió un poco de champú en la mano y comenzó a trabajar con sus manos por el cabello de Sam.

"Sí, también yo . ¿Cuántas veces has dicho mi nombre?" Sam se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

"Tres, ¿por qué?"

"Me imaginé. Siempre obtener este cierto tono cuando lo tienes que decir muchas veces. Es un poco caliente."

"Cállate".

Sam se echó a reír. "Sí, señor. Continúe por favor."

Sam cerró los ojos y suspiró al recordarlo, y se perdió en la sensación de Kurt lavar el hielo y los colores del arco iris de su cabello.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Sam tenía la camisa de Kurt desabrochada y colgando de él en cuestión de minutos._ _Apretó los labios contra el esternón de Kurt, y se detuvo a escuchar a Kurt respirar._ _Incluso la respiración de Kurt era sexy._ _¿Cómo era eso posible?_ _Kurt lo empujó hacia atrás, hacia la cama, y las rodillas de Sam tocaron la cama y el._ _Aterrizó con un golpe, pero se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sacó Kurt debajo de él._

_"Sam,__me toca."_

_"Sí,__señor"._ _Sam se acurrucó una mano alrededor del brazo de Kurt y se deslizó hacia abajo a su lado, donde se entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kurt.A continuación, tomó la mano de Kurt y lo colocó detrás del cuello de Sam._

_Sam se inclinó y besó a Kurt de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que el sonido de Kurt gemido que un día sería la muerte de él._ _Sam se quitó su propia camisa y la tiró a un lado._

_Kurt agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Sam y se arqueó hacia él._ _"Sam ... oh .."_

_"Eres__tan elocuente cuando estás excitado."_ _Sam susurró._

_"Cállate,"__Kurt se rió._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sam", comenzó Kurt.

"Shhhhh," susurró Sam. "Mi cerebro está demasiado ocupado para escuchate a ti en este momento."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Las Manos de Sam desabrocharon el cinturón y los pantalones de Kurt, y Kurt ayudo a moverse fuera de ellos._

_"Si__hubiese sabido que usabas militar, no habríamos conversado antes de que te tubiera en esta cama," los dedos de Sam acariciaron la polla de Kurt suavemente._

_Kurt gimió, "Son los pantalones ... muy apretado. Oh dios ... Sam."_

_La lengua de Sam se arrastró por el pecho de Kurt mientras una mano roscada en el cabello de Kurt._ _La otra se mantiene amasado la erección de Kurt."Sam sera, sabes. Ya que no cree en Dios, de todos modos," Sam se burló con suavidad._

_"Sam,__cállate."_

_"Está__bien", susurró._ _Y tomó la polla de Kurt en su boca en un movimiento de barrido._ _Sam aspirado y su lengua se arremolinó hacia atrás y adelante a través de la punta._ _Kurt se arqueo en la boca, y Sam empezó a pensar que el tener a Kurt jodiendo su boca era la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo._

_los gemidos de kurt eran desarticuladas combinaciones de malas palabras y el nombre de Sam, con unas cuantas más referencias a dioses que no existen._ _Fue música para los oídos de Sam._ _Trabajo con la boca hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras una mano celebró la base de la polla de Kurt._

_"Sam,__para!"_

_"¿Por__qué?"_ _Sam respiró._

_"me voy a venir."_

_"Sí,__lo sé. Y eso sería malo, ¿por qué?"_

_"Porque__yo no quiero venirme ... todavía."_ _Kurt jadeó._

_"Bueno,__no me importa lo que quieres ahora. Voy a hace que folles mi boca, y que vengas, y te va a gustar, e incluso si no lo hace, lo que dudo mucho que va a pasar, yo todavía voy a tragar en todo momento. Así que deja de discutir y vuelve a gemir mi nombre "._ _Sam lamió la piel que cubre la cadera de Kurt y sonrió contra su cuerpo._

_"Oh,__Dios."_

_"Um.__Disculpa. dije mi nombre", recordó antes de colocar un beso en la piel del muslo interior de Kurt._

_"Oh,__Sam."_

_"Eso__está mejor", suspiró Sam._ _Un obediente Kurt era un muy sexy kurt, decidió._

_"Sam?"_

_"¿Sí?"_ _Sam levantó la mirada para encontrar a Kurt mirándolo._

_"Continúa,__por favor."_

_"Con__mucho gusto"._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"SAMUEL EVANS!" Kurt cerró el agua del grifo y arrojó una toalla a Sam.

Sam abrió los ojos y sonrió con malicia. "¿Qué?"

"Sólo puedes dejar de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando que causó _que_ "Kurt hizo un gesto hacia el crecimiento de la erección de Sam y se aprieta los pantalones.

Sam se encontró con la mirada de Kurt, y se lamió los labios. Los ojos de Kurt se redujeron a los labios de Sam, al igual que Sam sabía lo que iba a hacer, y Sam se acomodo descaradamente sus jeans ajustados para dar cabida a la creciente presión.

"No puedes hacerme dejar de pensar en ello, y en realidad, no estoy seguro de que te gustaría, una vez que te enteraste de lo que era."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Kurt puso una mano sobre su boca, y Sam se echó a reír. Le encantaba cómo Kurt no podía mantener la boca cerrada en torno a hizo para una deliciosa conversación.

"Sabía que me lo pedirías. No se puede _no_ preguntar. Es como si en tu ADN o algo así, "Sam agarró la mano de Kurt y entrelazó sus dedos.

"No importa. No quiero saber." Kurt con su mano suelta agarró el bolso de Sam. "deberias ponerte tu ropa de recambio y desacerté de esta . Esa camisa puede estar arruinada."

"Estoy usando mi ropa de repuesto. Me echaron en el contenedor antes."

Kurt se quedó sin aliento, "¿QUÉ?"

"Shane y sus amigos me pusieron allí", sam se encogió de hombros. "Voy a tener que usar mi primer conjunto de ropa que me cambié antes."

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron con ira, "Por supuesto que sí. Bastardos".

"Kurt, está bien. Fue mi culpa de todos modos."

"Escuché. ¿En serio? ¿Qué te poseyó para hacer eso?"

¿Qué lo había poseído él?

Sam se quitó la camisa mojada y utiliza algunas toallas de papel para acabar con el desorden del granizado en los hombros y el cuello. Todavía se sentía un poco pegajoso por el azúcar en la bebida, pero no era mas multicolor. Y tenía el pelo limpio y olía a Kurt.

Kurt susurró algo mientras se acercaba a su mochila y lo recogió, pero Sam no podía entender lo que decía.

"¿Qué, Kurt?"

"Nada. Aquí." Extendió una camisa que le había sacado de su bolsa. Era una camisa azul claro con un tema de Avatar. A lo largo de los bordes y el cuello eran las frases escritas en Na'vi.

Era la camiseta de _Sam_.

"Kurt?" Sam miró la camisa que le ofrecía a él. "¿Cómo?"

"Sam, tómala. Me la llevé el día después de que te unieras al equipo de natación y te tiraron granizados. Ha estado en mi bolsa desde entonces. No estaba seguro de que recordaras que debes traer un cambio de ropa, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo. Al menos de esta manera, serás capaz de llevar algo limpio, incluso si tienes que usar los pantalones vaqueros sucios ".

Sam tomó la camisa y se la pasó por la cabeza.

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

"Sólo tienes que colocar".

"Kurt, ¿cómo?"

"La tomé bien! Cuando salí del motel esa noche, tomé tu camisa conmigo", le espetó. "Cuando estábamos paseando por la habitación en busca de ella, es que ... la tomé. No quiero escuchar ninguna mierda, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo has tenido todo este tiempo?" Sam fracasó.

"Sí, ahora dejar de hablar de ella porque tienes que volver."

Sam no sabía qué decir a continuación.

"¿Qué susurrabas cuando fuiste a conseguir esto? Sé que tu dijiste algo, pero no podía oír."

"Sam, no quiero hablar de esto. Me voy." Kurt agarró su mochila al hombro otra vez .

Sam agarró la mano de Kurt y tiró de él hacia atrás ligeramente. "Por favor, díme." Kurt vaciló por un momento cuando perdió el equilibrio, pero dejó de resistirse al tirón de la mano de Sam.

"Todo lo que dije fue que me hubiera gustado que fuera tu puta cabeza por una vez", respondió Kurt sin la ira que sus palabras deberían haber tenido. Miró a Sam con tristeza y salió por la puerta.

Entonces pensó en la pregunta anterior de Kurt,que lo había poseído para ir después con Mercedes . Entonces pensaba en ello desde la perspectiva de Kurt. Como su comportamiento puede parecerle a Kurt.

Y él había estado actuando como una puta de dos tiempos, había decidido. Eso es lo que lo había poseído. Quería a Kurt, pero él no podía tener a Kurt, por lo que había estado pasando públicamente luego de Mercedes.

No es de extrañar Kurt no lo quería.

¿Era así como había mirado a Kurt cuando él lo había besado y luego se dio la vuelta y le dio a Quinn un anillo de promesa?

Demonios. Realmente era un idiota.

No es de extrañar Kurt no confiara en él.

Él había estado haciendo exactamente lo que Kurt temia que hiciera. Kurt incluso le había hablado después de que se habían besado por primera vez. Él dijo claramente a Sam ,tenía miedo que Sam perdiera el tiempo con él y luego darse la vuelta e ir después con una chica.

Dios, estaba jodido. Y él había jodido lo que podría haber sido lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a él. Y ahora Kurt nunca lo querria de vuelta.

Porque Kurt tenía a blanie ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kurt había decidido que no había realmente un Dios, después de todo.

Debido a que este. Este era un infierno. Y por que el infierno existe, entonces, obviamente, Dios estaba allí riéndose de Kurt. ¿Por qué no? Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que la vida de Kurt sea lo mas miserable posible. Eso fue justo.

Kurt era una persona horrible.

Era la única explicación para esta situación. Su karma había llegado a cosechar su venganza.

No había estado en el estado de ánimo para una maldita fiesta de pijamas, para empezar, no esta noche. Kurt seguía sacudido de su encuentro con Sam, y él tenía miedo de romper con alguien. El asesinato en masa en una fiesta de pijamas puede ser bueno para un titular, pero supuso que la gente de admisión en Kent State se molestarían con el . Ellos definitivamente le quitarian su beca si Kurt era detenido por el destripamiento sangriento de la gente en esta sala .

Kurt miró a su alrededor de su habitación con incredulidad. Todas las mujeres de New Directions habían decidido venir esta noche. Normalmente, sus pernoctaciones sólo incluían, en alguna combinación, Mercedes, Brittany, Rachel y Tina. Santana se había invitado a ella para que pudiera escaparse y molestar a Britany más tarde esa noche. Y entonces Tina había sugerido que invitaran a Quinn para que ella no se sintiera excluida. sugar no estaba dentro del círculo de los amigos de Kurt, pero ella había sido invitada. Ella había declinado la invitación de Kurt, y que estaba bien con él.

Tener a Quinn y Rachel en la misma habitación había sido una idea excelente.

Y todas ellos estaban muy, muy borrachas. Yay para Kurt!

Kurt se encontraba actualmente en la misma habitación con las tres ex novias de Sam y su novio le había enviado mensajes de texto diciendo que iba a pasar el rato en Dalton. _Una vez__más._

Así, Kurt tenía un chico que lo estaba conduciendo a la locura por que Kurt lo deseaba tanto. Y Kurt tenía un novio que le estaba volviendo loco porque _él_ quería a alguien más. Precioso.

Y luego las chicas habían decidido que ya era hora novio-golpeado

Novio golpeando. Woo!

Kurt decidió que no importa lo mucho que odiaba el alcohol, él estaba en la necesidad desesperada de una bebida. Él extendió la mano y agarró un enfriador de vino que Tina había introducido en la casa. Había rechazado la oferta de una cerveza antes de Santana, pero esta discusión estaba en necesidad de un poco de coraje líquido. Y él ni siquiera estaba participando. No era más que una caja de resonancia.

Habían empezado con Mike cuando Tina sacó sus problemas con su elección de fechas. Al parecer, los pies de pollo estaban involucrados, y Kurt realmente no quería saber cómo. Kurt había visto con horror como Tina arremetió en todas las idiosincrasias de Mike que la volvía loca. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se encontraban en el apoyo total de ella.

Pobre Mike. Kurt lo llevaría de compras este fin de semana. No es que Kurt supiera que más hacer para que se sintiera mejor. Definitivamente no estaba bailando con él. Kurt rió en voz alta y desechó la atención de las chicas que habían sacado su camino.

Cuando Kurt intentó interponer algunos de los aspectos positivos de Mike, la mirada de Tina había apisonado sus ganas de volver a hacerlo.

Kurt tenía que estar de acuerdo con algunos de los comentarios cuando se comenzó con Puck. Pero eran tan viciosos! En serio, Kurt renunciaría a su título de perra mañana. Es evidente que no tenía nada de estas mujeres cuando se juntaron. Santana, Britt y Quinn comenzaron con una castración verbal de proezas sexuales de Puck que tenía Kurt escandalizado. A continuación, la diatriba de Rachel en su falta de participación en su fe comenzó.

Kurt no era precisamente el mayor fan de Puck, pero _maldicion._ Estas mujeres eran despiadadas. Kurt lo llevaría de compras también y le ayudara a escoger algo para Beth. Puede que no sea el mejor modelo para la heterosexualidad, pero Puck amaba a su hija. Kurt ni siquiera decía nada, pero todavía se sentía extrañamente culpable de sólo escuchar su perorata sobre el chico.

Oh, ¡hurra! Pensamientos errantes de Kurt habían alcanzado a Tina y la conversación de Brittany.

Habían pasado a Artie, y se quejan de su tendencia a tratar a las niñas como si fueran estúpidos. Al parecer, esto le había sucedido a Tina, también. Kurt se debatía entre la defensa de su amigo y estar de acuerdo con Tina. Artie había dicho algunas cosas odiosas a ella y Britt. Pero también lo habían tratado mal.

Si él realmente defendió Artie, Tina y Santana se rasgará sus extremidades fuera? Santana fue capaz, lo sabía. Tina tenía el veneno detrás de él, pero no muscular. Santana tenía el músculo.

Pero estaba seguro de que Brittany no le permitía hacerlo. Al menos, esperaba Britt la detendría. Pero, de nuevo, Kurt tenía su cabreado durante las elecciones, así que tal vez _haría_ sacrificarlo a los lobos. Así que decidió guardar silencio por su propia seguridad.

Nunca había estado tan tranquilo en su casa antes. Era aterrador.

"¿Qué es lo que las chicas dicen de mí cuando yo no estoy aquí?" Kurt tomó un sorbo de su enfriador de vino.

"No hay nada. Bueno, por lo general estaríamos quejando de que no estuvieras aquí. Nos encantas tu_"._

Kurt fue tocado por el aspecto de un acuerdo sobre sus rostros, pero aún estaba con un poco de miedo.

Dejaron que Mercedes se quejan de Shane por un tiempo, pero sus intentos no eran muy apasionados. Tal vez no era tan mal novio como algunos de los otros chicos eran. Ella no parece estar tan enojado por él como las otras chicas habían estado.

Al parecer, Rory estaba a salvo esta noche ya que no había salido con ninguna de ellas. Kurt estaba orgulloso de que Rory había logrado escapar de sus garras. Él lo llevaría a comprar ropa nueva también. Una vez que Kurt había visto como Rory adoraba Britt, que había sido preparada para adoptar prácticamente el pequeño mini-Kurt.

Kurt interrumpido una vez que comenzaron con Finn.

"NO. No voy a escuchar todas las referencias sexuales de mi hermano, y no va a conducir a problemas entre algunos de vosotros, y no habrá sangre derramada en mi habitación. Además, tendría que informar de todo lo que dice ahora mismo de él. Es una especie de regla que me dieron después de la boda. Algo que implica bros y azadas. Ni siquiera lo sé. Sonaba ridículo en ese momento. "

Las chicas se echaron a reír, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en aplazar el golpe de finn hasta que estuvieran en un ambiente libre de Kurt. Kurt se sentó, apoyándose en la cama y cerró los ojos. Esto iba a durar toda la noche. Él sólo sabía.

"El Na'vi es ridículo, y de hecho piensa que es encantador," gruñó Quinn.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe y miró a Quinn.

Santana sonrió a él, y una de sus cejas se levantó con satisfacción.

_Mierda._ Kurt sabía con tres de sus ex novias en la habitación, no había manera de que la conversación no iba a moverse a Sam. Kurt cerró los ojos otra vez y se obligó a dejarlo.

_No. El Na'vi es hermoso,__idiota,_ pensó.

"Oh, Dios mío. lo Sé. Era tan irritante. Y esas imitaciones!" Agregó Santana. "Se comporta como un idiota a veces."

_alto._ _Sam es adorable y muy inteligente. tu simplemente no puedes ver eso_ _porque estas jodidamente__ciega._

Kurt sabía que si abría la boca, lo perdería. Haría llorar a las tres, y luego se sabría. Todos ellos sabrían, y luego la vida como él la conocía se acabaría.

_Caray._ _Kurt._ _Dramatiza mucho?_

Terminó el enfriador de vino y se tomó un segundo. ¿Había algo más fuerte en la cocina? Podría correr el riesgo de otro episodio arrojando vino si el propio consumo podría ayudar a conseguir a través de esta noche.

"Y las citas son siempre tan aburrida y, bueno, un poco baratas", añadió Mercedes, y los sentimientos de afecto todavía tenía kurt por ella se marchito. Cuando Quinn intervino en acuerdo, el temperamento de Kurt se encendió.

"Bueno, no se disculpara adecuadamente por el uso de su bastante limitado sueldo para ayudar a sus padres a cuidar de su hermano y de la hermana en vez de pagar por _su_ citas caras? Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes le dieron suficiente infierno para él que hubiera considerado necesario ", dijo Kurt con frialdad.

Mercedes, Quinn y Santana boquiabiertos a él. Santana parecía extrañamente contenta.

"Ustedes tres son increíbles. Seguir adelante y criticar Mike, Puck y el que te de la gana por su _decisiones-por_ su _comportamiento._ Pero cuando se trata de quejárse de Sam por cosas que no tiene control , cruzaron la línea. No fue culpa de Sam que su padre perdiera su trabajo y la familia perdiera su puta casa. Pero qué importa eso? No, porque no podía permitirse el lujo de tener que salir y gastar dinero en que cada fin de semana. Eso es lo importante ".

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Mercedes gritó.

"Estoy cansado de todas ustedes y como siempre lo está arrastrando hacia abajo! Él no se lo merece!"

"Tu no sabes nada acerca de Sam, Kurt," se burló Quinn.

En serio.

_Él_ no sabía nada de Sam. _Su__Sam._ Eso no tiene precio.

"Yo sé que él lo intenta tan duro por ser aceptado que él renuncia a las cosas que realmente quiere ,entonces alguien pensara que es una buena persona. Sé que él es inteligente, más inteligente que cualquiera de ustedes le dan el crédito correspondiente. Sé que él tiene una memoria increíble para los detalles, y si lo que le da una frase, puede reproducir conversaciones enteras para usted bajo demanda. Sé que él es la persona más aceptación en este planeta, excepto cuando se trata de sí mismo. Y ninguno de ustedes Alguna vez le han dado nada, pero la mierda desde que se mudó aquí. "

"Kurt," Santana se levantó y se acercó a él, pero él levantó una mano para detenerla.

"No, es cierto. Quinn jugó con él, negándose a hacer una maldita decisión sobre él, y luego lo engañó. Santana, que lo ha hecho sentir tan mal acerca de sí mismo que a veces sólo quiero dar una palmada a la mierda fuera de ti. Y Mercedes, "él se volvió hacia ella. "Se suponía que era tu amigo. tu sabías que iba a ser slushied el otro día, y ni siquiera le advertiste. Incluso si tu no querias estar con él, no deberías haber hecho eso. Ese fue un movimiento malintencionado, incluso para ti.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Ella susurró.

"Tengo mis fuentes." Jacob Ben Israel podría ser bueno para algo de vez en cuando. "Ben Israel atrapo al equipo de fútbol en la planificación, y él me lo trajo antes de que lo enviara. Si aun _él_ ve algo como un movimiento idiota, eso es decir algo. Y yo te vi allí, y parecía que estabas involucrada en la conversación. Tenía la esperanza de que no estuvieras involucrado en la planificación, sino que ya siquiera te conozco, por lo que podría haber sido. Tu sabías lo que iba a suceder, y lo dejaste ser golpesdo ".

"Bueno, tú lo dejaste durante la competición dúo," Quinn señaló sarcásticamente.

_Oh, así que vamos a ir allí,__¿verdad?_ Nunca había dicho lo que Finn le había dicho esa semana, y se había negado a decirle a Sam por puro orgullo.

"¿Y les gustaría saber por qué?" Kurt se volvió hacia ella con furia. Ella palideció al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Kurt comenzó tras ella, pero Rachel le puso una mano en el brazo. "Kurt, cálmate".

"Su precioso Finn es el que me hizo romper mi dueto con Sam, Quinn." Miró a Rachel para incluirla en esta parte, a pesar de que su ira no se centró en ella. Ella había tenido un papel en ello también.

"Lo mismo que Finn y Rachel creen que es tan malditamente aceptando. Me dijo que si cantaba con Sam, estaría pintando una diana en la espalda. Luego procedió a informarme de que había estado sobre él en segundo año, lo cual no era cierto. Dijo que mi comportamiento,lo que en mi defensa, cantar una canción con él y tratar de ayudarlo a quitarse el maquillaje, era suficiente para justificar una orden de restricción si hubiera hecho eso a una niña. I fui acusado de ser un pronto-a-ser violador porque dijo que no entendía que no significaba que no ".

Rachel abrió la boca, pero él no hizo caso a continuar.

"Y cuando le recordé que yo sólo quería _cantar_ con Sam, me informaron que no me importa una mierda a nadie en el club Glee si quisiera én utilizó la palabra marica varias veces para describir el dormitorio redecorado que íbamos a compartir si los Hudson hubiesen ido a vivir con nosotros. En ese momento, mi padre había oído lo suficiente y lo echó. "

Kurt miró a Rachel y agregó: "Lo peor no era ni siquiera Finn. Finn dijo Carole su versión de los hechos con respecto a mi enamorado de él, que está sesgada de datos, por supuesto, y luego Carole le dijo a papá. Así que papá puso del lado de Finn en el dúo con Sam. papá sugirió que estaba tomando ventaja de Sam. Esa discusión fue el último clavo en el ataúd dúo Kurt-Sam. Así que le dije a Sam que podía cantar con alguien más. "

"Lo siento." Era Rachel.

"Lo siento por qué?"

" ayude a Finn para convencer a Sam que cantara con Quinn. Bueno, en realidad fue mi idea." Rachel miró avergonzada de sí misma. "Mi parte en ella fue convencer a Quinn a cantar con él. Finn trabajado en Sam. Decidimos que teníamos que hacer que Sam permaneciera en el club Glee. Pero no tenía ni idea que Finn haría eso."

"Oh, Dios mío. Eso fue tu culpa? "Santana gritó a Rachel." ¿Sabes lo que le dijo a Sam? Él le dijo a Sam que cantar con Kurt le conseguiría la muerte ".

"¿Qué? Finn dijo qué?" Kurt se detuvo y la miró.

"Él le dijo a Sam que no debía cantar con ustedes porque a pesar de que _él_ no tienen un problema con los gays, el mundo lo tiene. Y si cantaba con tigo Sam obtendría la muerte ".

Se volvió hacia Quinn y Mercedes. "Así que lo ves ahora? Estaba _aún_ dispuesto a tolerar eso y cantar conmigo. Lo hice para protegerlo, y lo haré de nuevo. Así que no te atrevas a empezar a traer esa mierda conmigo porque no tienes ni puta idea de lo que haría por él. "

"Kurt," Rachel se frotó el brazo reconfortante, pero apenas podía sentirlo. Respiró profundamente para calmarse.

"Mercedes, Quinn, les agradecería si ustedes pudieran irse. Estoy demasiado enojado para poner en contacto con ustedes en este momento. El resto de ustedes son bienvenidas a quedarse y obtener baboso borracho de mí."

"Kurt, no puedo creer que hicieras esto a mí", se quejó Mercedes.

"Cierto. Por supuesto que no. Porque esto es todo acerca de ti."

Él negó con la cabeza tristemente y continuó diciendo palabras que siempre había imaginado que habría de mantener dentro de él durante el resto de su triste existencia Sam-libre.

"No puedo creer que me rindiera a el por ti. Pero ¿sabes qué? tu puedes ser feliz ahora. tu puedes tener a Shane y su popularidad, y a Sam suspirando por ti. como tú quieras. Debido a que tu ganas. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, es obvio que todavía te quiere. A pesar de que tu realmente no lo mereces. Así que sale, por favor. Estoy harto de todo esto. "

Kurt miró Mercedes y Quinn irse. Mercedes lo fulminó con la mirada antes de salir por la puerta, pero no dijo nada. Es gracioso. Al principio, trató muy duro para evitar que se lastime, y resulta que él debería haber estado preocupado por su daño a Sam. Bueno, no. No fue divertido. Fue triste.

"Lo quieres, ¿no?" Vocecita tranquila de Tina le hizo añicos.

_"Sí",_ se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos de la admisión y la dejó caer al suelo. Tomó un momento para recomponerse. Se apoyó en los pies de su cama y le hizo señas para que se apiñan a su alrededor.

"Comiencen el interrogatorio," ordenó con un gesto real.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Santana, y luego añadió, "es hora de admitirlo, por cierto."

"Desde el inicio pienso," le dio una sonrisa acuosa. "Me besó el año pasado. Fue después de conocer a Blaine, pero antes de ir a Dalton. Luego se confundió y todos honorable de nuevo, porque había estado saliendo con Quinn durante unas semanas. Él y yo hablamos, y decidió ver cómo se iba con ella ".

"Y eso fue muy bien" quejaba Santana.

"Esa fue la primera vez que lo dejé. Él fue fiel a ella a partir de ese momento, y él es parte de la razón por la que estaba tan dispuesto a ir a Dalton. No podía soportar verlos juntos. Me sentí como un experimento para él. " Kurt se secó las lágrimas y Brittany se acurrucó junto a él, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Después de Quinn, yo ya estaba en Dalton. Estaba cansado de querer a chicos que no me quieren en absoluto o sólo quieren a alguien más. Así que decidí ir después de Blaine. Estaba a salvo, porque él era gay. Incluso aunque sabía que no sentía nada por mí al principio. Y no debería haber sido así. Estoy cansado de ser siempre el cazador, pero supongo que nunca seré la persecución. No en Lima de todos modos. debería ni siquiera he intentado con Blaine. Nosotros no somos el uno para el otro. Y él no es Sam. "

"¿Qué quieres decir con _la primera vez_ ? "preguntó Tina.

"Está bien, pero esto no deja esta habitación. Trato?"

Las chicas asintieron en acuerdo tácito.

"Me acosté con Sam. el Año pasado. Fue durante el tiempo que su familia se alojaba en ese motel."

"Así que los rumores eran ciertos?" Santana sonrió.

"Sólo los de mi. No Quinn".

"Pero dijiste que no estabas engañando a Blaine." Rachel razonó.

"En realidad, Rachel, si me equivoco, me negué a responder a tu pregunta. De hecho, al más puro estilo Hummel, cambié de tema con tigo. Fue Sam quien lo negó. Pero él tiene una perspectiva diferente sobre el mismo."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Parecía medio escandalizó y medio intrigado.

"Porque desde el punto de vista de Sam, yo lo estaba engañando a el con Blaine. No es al revés. Yo había estado con Sam ya. De hecho, me acosté con Sam antes de dormir con Blaine, así que por lo que a él respecta, yo era _su_ primero. A pesar de que no era la mía. No trate de entenderlo. Es Sam-lógica. "Sonrió." Él siempre ha sido tan condenadamente irresistible, pero te juro que lo intenté. Nunca estar a solas con él después de que decidió salir con Quinn y yo no tuve la oportunidad de estar a solas con él mientras estaba contigo, Satanás. Lo siento. Tengo que dejar de llamarte así ".

"Está bien. Me conviene." Ella le sonrió.

"Luego, cuando me trasladé de nuevo, él siempre estaba ahí. Y yo no tenía Blaine como un amortiguador. Me cogería solo en los pasillos y besarme. Me volvía loco. Lo quería, pero él siempre estaba entre amigas , y nunca parecía como si yo fuera algo más que un experimento para él. Me gustaría decir que me sedujo en esa habitación de motel, pero estaría mintiendo. Fui allí sabiendo que yo era capaz de hacer eso a Blaine ".

Britt se acurrucó en su pecho aún más y le sonrió. "En cierto modo me pareció que Sam podría ser un delfín".

"Yo no lo creo Britt. No es un delfín."

"Kurt, Sam me dijo que es bi", dijo Santana en voz baja. "Entonces, ¿lo quieres de vuelta? Porque te das cuenta de que sólo estaba diciendo esas cosas para conseguir una reacción de ti, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, me di cuenta de que eras cebo mí, pero no eran. No puedo decir que sí o que no a él volver porque en realidad nunca lo había hecho. Y hace apenas unos días, anunció públicamente que iba a tratar de conseguir Mercedes nuevo. Entonces, ¿qué es el punto en mí, incluso con la esperanza de que? "

"Pero tu no estas disponible en el momento", señaló Rachel.

"habiamos terminado entre nosotros para cuando nos fuimos a los nacionales. Tenia a Blaine, y decidió que se sentía atraído por Mercedes. Así que hablamos otra vez mientras estábamos en Nueva York, y le dije que fuera por ella. Sabía que no iba a estar sólo conmigo, y si estaba con Mercedes, entonces yo tendría una buena razón para evitarlo. Así que decidió dedicarse a eso cuando regresamos. "

Kurt tragó un sollozo. "Y después de regresar de Nueva York, Blaine y yo estábamos sentados en el Lima Bean, y Blaine sólo deja escapar que me ama. Casi me atraganté con mi café. Dudé en decir que porque yo sabía que no lo sentía en serio. Pero yo lo dije de todos modos. Y entonces Sam camina con Mercedes, y tuve que empezar a fingir de nuevo. "

"Oh, Kurt," Rachel se inclinó hacia delante y lo abrazó.

"Y así es como dejamos las cosas ... hasta que se trasladó a Kentucky. Entonces. Bueno, entonces sólo era ... _mal._ Yo como que me vine abajo. Blaine quería tener sexo conmigo, pero yo no estaba listo. Lo dejé que siguiera pensando que era porque yo era virgen. Nunca realmente le dije antes de que empezáramos a salir, pero supuso que si , y yo lo dejé que pensara eso . "

"Está bien, Lady Face, responde a la pregunta. ¿Lo quieres de vuelta?"

"De hecho, he estado pensando en esto durante días. Estoy cansado de ser siempre el que se enamora de alguien primero y tienen ese amor arrojado a la cara. No voy a perseguir a Sam. no voy a mentir y decir que yo no lo quiero. Pero yo no voy a estar alrededor y siempre sere segunda o tercera o incluso cuarta elección de alguien. No merezco eso. me merezco a alguien que me quiera. Tal vez sea Sam, y tal vez no. Pero yo no voy a perseguirlo y obligarlo a que me ame. Pero sí sé que voy a hablar con Blaine y romper con él. Él se merece una oportunidad a ver si puede tener algo con Sebastian. Dios sabe Sebastian quiere lo suficiente para los dos. "

Britt lo abrazó suavemente. "Te mereces lo mejor del unicornio en el mundo. A veces unicornios bicurious son los mejores. Yo debería saberlo, ya que soy uno". Ella sonrió.

"Cariño, creo que Satanás estará de acuerdo en que tu eres el último de los unicornios bicurious."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

" Trouty mouth, eres un idiota."

Santana bordeó alrededor de él y Sam empujó suavemente contra su casillero. Se apoyó contra la pared a su lado izquierdo, y ella miró hacia arriba y abajo del pasillo.

Sam se echó hacia atrás y suspiró: "Ya sé que Satanás. ¿Algo nuevo que informar?"

"Te ves como la mierda," ella le sonrió.

Sam puso los ojos como su cabeza colgaba hacia ella. "jesus. Gracias."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Santana le dio un codazo y la sonrisa había desaparecido.

Se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, una vez que habían decidido que no estaban destinados a ser nada más que eso. Santana era fácil hablar con élla una vez que dejó de insultarte. Si se detuvo. A veces la necesidad imperiosa de adoptar otras personas bajarle los humos o dos no podía ser restringida.

Ella también había ayudado a aprender un montón de cosas sobre sí mismo durante el tiempo que habían salido. Un montón de cosas.

No fue una experiencia desagradable dejar que Santana Lopez le enseñará todo acerca de ser pervertido. La chica tenía grandes habilidades en ese departamento. El sexo había sido bueno, porque después de todo, se trataba de Santana Lopez. El sexo no podría ser horrible, incluso si trataba de hacerlo de esa manera.

Y ella era la única persona que sabía de Kurt. "No, no en realidad."

"¿Por qué avergonzarse sobre Jones?" Santana fue directo al punto, como siempre, pero con gratitud, su burla normal no estaba allí.

"Porque soy un idiota, ¿recuerdas?" Sam la miró.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que te jodiste con esto?" Santana respondió con desdén.

"Tengo una idea".

"No, no lo creo que sí. Vamos." Ella le agarró la mano y tiró de él en el aula vacía más cercana.

Grande. Esperaba que Kurt no había visto eso, porque pensaría que Sam estaba en una habitación vacía con Santana por una razón completamente diferente. Y él no tenía por qué estropearlo más.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Sam se hundió en el asiento más cercano.

"Sam. Voy a suponer que tu no eres tan inteligente como Kurt dice que tu eres. Así que voy a explicar esto con claridad. Estas Jodido."

"Gracias, Satanás. Eso es útil." Sam la miró con resentimiento.

"Sam. No es sólo que no se puede tomar una decisión acerca de Kurt antes de que lo perdieras. Eso es sólo el comienzo de tu problema. Ahora que te has comportado como un idiota, has hecho algo que no se hace te das cuenta ".

"¿Qué? Santana! Yo no soy un genio aquí. No puedo arreglar algo que no sé que está roto!"

"te has pasado todo el tiempo persiguiendo de nuevo públicamente una chica que no te quiere. Y ahora, si le das a eso y va después por Kurt, ¿tienes alguna idea de como se verá , no sólo para él, sino a toda la escuela? "

Sam gimió. "Se verá como una especie de premio de consolación. Como si sólo fui tras él porque no podía tener Mercedes."

_Mierda._ Cuando la realidad es que sólo fue después de que Mercedes porque no podía tener Kurt. Nadie en esta maldita escuela le importaría. Verían el ridículo comportamiento de Sam había llegado a ser.

_Maldición._ La escuela no los dejaría solos. Siempre habrá rumores sobre ellos. La reputación de Sam estaba por los suelos ya, y Kurt estaba en una delgada línea, simplemente por ser quien era. Kurt nunca volvería a ser libre de la preocupación de que él era la segunda opción de Sam, y eso siempre le aria daño.

"A la _mierda"._

"Ah. no eres tan denso como pensaba. ¿De verdad crees que Kurt no se ha dado cuenta ? Está orgulloso. Está orgulloso porque tiene que serlo. Es uno de los únicos rasgos que le mantiene cuerdo en esta escuela. Pero él es muy leal a la gente que le importa. tu sabes eso ".

Sí, lo era. Sam se consideraba muy afortunado de estar en ese pequeño grupo de personas. A pesar de que Sam realmente no había hecho mucho para merecerlo.

"Sí, lo es. Incluso cuando uno no se lo merece."

"Kurt piensa que lo mereces. lo Merecemos, quiero decir," Santana sonrió.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" -Preguntó Sam, pero realmente no esperaba que ella respondiera.

"Tengo mis fuentes. En la forma de niñas Glee 'que es hacer una pijamada. De hecho, tuvimos una muy interesante este fin de semana pasado."

"¡Mierda! ¿con Mercedes y Quinn no?" La mano de Sam cubría su rostro. "Por favor, di que no."

"Realmente no puedo hacer eso. Porque ellas estaban allí."

"¿Han dicho algo?" Los ojos de Sam brillaron con fastidio.

"Fue muy interesante, eso es seguro", Santana se acerco a una mesa y se sentó en ella, cruzando las piernas con gracia. "enojado Kurt salió. Fue hermoso."

"Oh, Dios. No creo que, ni siquiera quiero saber lo que hicieron."

_Enojado Kurt_ fue aún más sexy que obediente_Kurt._ Sam nunca había visto nada tan sexy como Kurt se ponía cuando hacia algo estúpido que había hecho. Desafortunadamente, Kurt había renunciado a él, y él no había visto ese lado de Kurt en mucho tiempo.

Pero dios. _Angry__Kurt._ Él gimió involuntariamente.

_Enfoque,__Evans._ "¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?"

"No puedo. Ese no es mi trabajo. Es su trabajo para hablar con Kurt y enderezar lo que te has equivocado."

"No puedo hacer eso. No importa si es o no quiero Kurt. Quiere Blaine."

Santana resopló. "Sí, claro". Sin entrar en detalles, se agitó fuera de la habitación.

Él siguió con la mirada, confundida. Sonaba como si ella no creía que Kurt quería a Blaine. ¿Era cierto? Eso no puede ser cierto. era que Kurt lo quería porque Blaine era gay. Sam nunca podría ser suficiente para que Kurt debido a su historia con las chicas. ¿Cierto?

Sam seguía sentado y mirando fijamente a la puerta abierta. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Hey Sam, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Mercedes lo atrapó después de Inglés y se detuvo frente a él con nerviosismo.

Sam retrocedió y miró por el pasillo de los demás miembros de su nuevo entorno que estábamos seguros de estar viendo, esperando a ver si que sería un paso en la niña de Shane.

"No están aquí, Sam. Sólo yo." Mercedes sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación de Astronomía. "Ahí tal vez?"

Está bien, así que el equipo estaría allí. Eso es lo que estaba pasando. Le harían una emboscada y dejar que muera en la sala de Astronomía. Sam miró hacia la puerta con vacilación.

"Caray. Estas un poco paranoico?" Mercedes bromeó. "No te están esperando allí para darte una paliza tampoco."

"Está bien, pero ¿qué es esto?" Preguntó Sam, pero él la siguió hasta la habitación.

Una vez que se alza sobre una mesa, él se movió, y estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los amigos de Shane no venían detrás de él, y luego se puso cómodo.

"Shane no va a venir. Pedí una oportunidad de hablar contigo, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Él cree que yo voy a entrar en razón a ti acerca de dar marcha atrás." Mercedes dejó caer sus libros fuera en un escritorio y se acercó más a él.

"Stop". Sam levantó la mano. "Quédate ahí."

"Sam, yo no voy a hacer nada. Sólo quiero hablar." Mercedes se cruzó de brazos con indignación.

"Está bien, habla." Sam hizo un gesto para que continuara.

"Te debo una disculpa", sonrió tímidamente.

"Porque?"

"Bueno, uno, por conocer el plan del granizado y no hacer nada para detenerlo", dijo. "Kurt llegó a mí este fin de semana, y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Yo lo sabía. Y yo podría haberte dicho lo que tenían previsto Shane y el equipo, y no lo hice. Eso no estaba bien."

"Y, sin embargo, no consideraste pedir disculpas hasta que Kurt te llamó?" Sam entrecerró los ojos. Ella no iba a hablar dulce a sí misma fuera de esto

"Bueno, voy a admitir que el hizo que me decidiera a pedir disculpas, pero yo sabía que era una cosa menor a hacer desde el principio, y lo siento."

"Está bien, pero tu dijiste _por mi__parte,_ lo que más te disculpas? "

"Lo siento, no te di una oportunidad a principios de año. Cuando tu dijiste que me querías de regreso." Mercedes sonrió mientras se acercaba. "Yo debería haberlo hecho. Tu eres un chico muy dulce y que significó mucho para mí."

"Mercedes, para. Ya te he perseguido. yo ..."

"Tal vez tu no tiene que perseguirme más", lo interrumpió y le tomó la mano de él.

Se apartó con suavidad y se cruzó de brazos juntos delante de él. "Mercedes, también necesito disculparme contigo."

Ella parpadeó hacia él, y su boca se abrió en la confusión. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado brevemente y le preguntó "¿Por qué?"

"fui contigo después cuando no debería haberlo hecho. Fui después debido a que la persona que realmente quiero estar no está disponible. Eso no es justo para ti."

"Pero tu viniste a mí, y yo tampoco estoy disponible ".

"No puedo discutir contigo eso . Mi sentido de la lógica a veces es compleja. Pero hay una historia de dolor entre esa persona y yo, y no creo que ese algo se pueda arreglar. No hay una historia , contigo ". Hasta hoy de todos modos. Estaba seguro de que la pared estaría allí ahora.

"Por lo tanto, viniste a mi mí, porque no puedes tener a Kurt?"

La boca de Sam se abrió, y maldijo el hecho de que él le había dado a la basura tan fácilmente. "Sí". La verdad era bueno. Tenía que empezar a decir que es más, por lo que bien podría empezar a practicar ahora.

"Ya veo", sus ojos brillaban en lo que él creía que era la ira. Miró su reloj y sonrió extrañamente.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos volver a la clase. ¿Podría darme un abrazo?" Ella se acercó a su lado y abrió los brazos. "Estamos bien ¿no?"

Sam le permitió a él primicia en un abrazo y enterró la cara en su cuello. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y él se alejó después de momentos simples. Bueno, él trató de apartarse, pero ella tenía algún tipo de abrazo de la muerte de él. "Cedes, soltó," susurró.

"Mercedes, ¿por qué quieres que venga _aquí_ de todos los lugares? "Una voz gritó unos pasos resonaron en la habitación. La voz de Kurt.

Kurt. _Mierda._

Mercedes dio un paso atrás, y Sam vio. La expresión de satisfacción en su rostro era viciosa. Ella lo había levantado. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con Sam y todo que ver con Kurt.

"Oh, dios. Lo siento. No sabía," Kurt susurró detrás de él.

Sam se dio la vuelta y la mirada en el rostro de Kurt lo mató. "Kurt, espera."

"Um. No. No creo que lo haga." Kurt estaba cabizbajo. Las lágrimas fueron apareciendo, pero Sam sabía que Kurt nunca las dejaría caer. No en este momento.

Kurt saltó de la habitación, y Sam se voltio a Mercedes. "Eres una perra."

Mercedes se encogió de hombros. "Yo no soy tan perra como él. Tenía la esperanza de que volvería y tu me besaras, pero supongo que funcionó igual de bien." Ella sonrió con dulzura forzada y salió de la habitación.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Sam corrió por el pasillo, frente a la actual de los estudiantes, y se lanzó a través de los agujeros que quedan en la multitud mientras los estudiantes presentados a las aulas. Hizo caso omiso de las llamadas de los profesores a lo largo del camino.

¿A dónde iría? Sala de coro? Auditorio? Entonces se dio cuenta de que sabía dónde Kurt podría estar. Sam corrió a la sala y le disparó por las escaleras.

"Kurt?" Sam encontró de pie en la fase posterior del espejo. Su espejo.

"Sam, vete." Kurt no se dio vuelta.

"No. No hasta que me escuches."

"No hay nada que explicar, Sam. Nunca ha habido. Eso es lo que somos." Kurt se sentó en el borde de la mesa, y sacó las piernas hacia atrás y hacia delante en frente de él.

"¿Te das cuenta de que ella puso esto en marcha?" Sam estaba de pie junto a la mesa y apoyó la cadera contra ella.

"Sí. Me di cuenta de que inmediatamente. Ella puede ser cruel a veces. Debo saber. Me he enseñado casi todas sus habilidades. Todavía duele."

"Ella me preguntó si podia ir ahí porque ella me convenció de que tenía que disculparse. Ella me habló de ti yendo por ella sobre el incidente granizado. Sonaba realmente sincero sobre ello. No me di cuenta lo que estaba pasando hasta que dejó de abrazar me. Entonces vi la mirada en su cara. "

"Ah. Sí. Su _Gané_ expresión. Es una buena idea. "Kurt no lo miró, y eso era casi peor que lo que él lo hubiese echo." Yo debería haber me dijo que mercedes quería hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó este fin de semana pasado. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que había algo malo en eso, porque yo había visto a Quinn hablando con sugar esta mañana ".

"que ha ocurrido este fin de semana?"

"Mi control se rompió." Kurt lo miró.

Se había equivocado. Kurt mirándolo _era_ peor. Porque Sam podía ver el dolor en los hermosos ojos de Kurt, y no era sólo por lo que Mercedes había hecho. El Dolor de Kurt era acumulativo, y siguió extendiéndose con cada paso en falso Sam había hecho. No importa lo que hacia Sam, él sólo parecía siempre era peor para Kurt.

"Lo siento." La voz de Sam vaciló. "Todo lo que siempre parece que hago es hacerte daño."

"Eso no es cierto. Hay momentos en los que me has hecho muy, muy feliz. Una vez que pasó en esta misma sala, en realidad."

Sam sonrió, y él maniobró frente a Kurt. Piernas de Kurt se propagan casi involuntariamente, y Sam se interpuso entre ellos. Él agarró las caderas de Kurt y lo deslizó más cerca. Kurt no se opuso, pero eso no hizo que Sam se sientiera más seguro de ello.

"He echado de menos esto. Te he echado de menos." Sam susurró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt.

Kurt dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro de Sam. "Te e-extrañe tambien."

"Mírame, Kurt."

Kurt hizo lo que le había pedido, y el estómago de Sam encendió. Kurt era tan hermoso queel pecho de sam dolía a veces.

"Dame una oportunidad de solucionar este problema." Sam no estaba por encima de la mendicidad. Ya no más.

"No puedo," susurró. "Me duele mucho. Estoy cansado de estar en segundo lugar, Sam. He estado pensando en eso desde hace semanas, y finalmente me imaginé una cosa. He estado enojado con Blaine por algo que no es su culpa. Puse a Blaine en segundo lugar, también, porque nunca va a ser tu . Sé que puedo ser transparente, por lo que entonces me preocupo si Blaine puede ver cómo me siento por ti, porque siempre está enojado con algo. Sobre todo conmigo. Y entonces pienso en él y Sebastian, y me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo mismo a los que voy a través de todos los días ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si Blaine tiene sentimientos hacia Sebastian como yo creo que tiene, entonces él es tan atormentado como yo. Eso no es justo. Así que voy a romper con él hoy. Pero por esa razón. No para estar contigo ."

"Pero ..."

"Espera. Déjame terminar."

Sam sabiamente cerró la boca.

"Sam. Te quiero. Creo que te he amado desde que te conocí. Pero tu tienes problemas."

Sam asintió con la cabeza, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al saber que Kurt realmente lo amaba. Tal vez no la había jodido completamente.

"tu eres la persona con más aceptación en este planeta, y nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Tu realmente no tienes prejuicios contra las personas . Bueno, si tu tiene los ocultos, haces un muy buen trabajo en mantenerlos en secreto . Pero el problema es que no te aceptas _tu__"._

Bueno, Kurt lo tenía allí.

"tu tienes ideas malsanas sobre ti mismo. Al igual que necesita su cuerpo para ser perfecto, tiene que ser popular, tiene que ganar, y lo que necesita la gente como tú. Pero no te gusta a ti mismo."

"Kurt," interrumpió Sam. Él se sintió cómodo en donde la discusión se iba.

Los ojos de Kurt se estrecharon en él, y él cerró la boca de nuevo.

"¿Por qué Quinn? Y no estoy hablando del dúo. Nos manipularon a fin del que . Me refiero a después de que me besaste. Bueno, después de que yo exigí que me besaras", se corrigió. "Dime la verdadera razón por la que quería hacer que funcione con Quinn. Eso no era justo que siendo honorable."

"Porque yo no soy tan valiente como tú," susurró. "No me gusta cómo me ve la gente. No me gusta me da miedo ser yo mismo porque no soy popular. Pero parte de ella _era_ porque yo la había invitado a salir primero. Esa parte es cierto. "

"¿Qué pasa después de que ella te engañó?"

"Te fuiste."

"Dalton no está en el otro lado del país."

"Tenías a Blaine."

"No, no lo tenia. No entonces."

" podrías haber vuelto? Por mí?"

"Especialmente por ti, Sam."

Esa frase. Kurt había dicho esas palabras, o variaciones de ellas, tantas veces.

_Sobre todo,__Sam._ El día se había admitido a deportistas gusto y Sam lo había besado.

_Especialmente__Sam._ El día que había luchado con Karofsky.

Sam recordó sonriendo ese día en Glee cuando Kurt se sentó y dio las gracias a los chicos que habían estado con lo de Karofsky. Él no sonreía porque Mike le había llamado un líder. Sonreía porque Kurt había dicho esas palabras, palabras tan similares a las que había susurrado una vez que lo habían besado.

_Sobre todo__tu._ Esta vez sin su nombre, la noche que habían hecho el amor.

Y ahora. _Especialmente por ti,__Sam._ A veces, su memoria no era tan malo después de todo.

"Hay otra cosa. Es por eso que salí corriendo de la sala de Astronomía. Me recordó cómo actuaste alrededor. Odiaba verte después de Quinn. Y Mercedes. Estoy muy agradecido sin embargo que no estaba cerca cuando fuiste tras Santana ". Kurt admitió. "Eres tan bueno en el aspecto de que no se siente nada en absoluto para mí. Haces que parezca tan fácil cuando estás con ellas, y me da miedo porque a veces parece que no estás actuando."

"Kurt, no es fácil. Odio que ver con Blaine. Me enojo porque yo no creo que él te trata bien, pero de nuevo, no lo hice bien, así que no tengo derecho a estar enojado. Pero definitivamente no es fácil ".

Ajustó los brazos de Kurt para aflojar su abrazo. "Kurt, hay una canción que escucho todas las noches, pero voy a tener que ajustar los pronombres en él porque es un dueto entre un hombre y una mujer. Así es como pienso en nosotros. Lo que me imagino que va a través de porque sé lo que paso ".

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Easy. Por Rascal Flatts y Natasha Bedingfield."

"Country. Por supuesto," sonrió. "Adelante."

Sam comenzó a cantar en voz baja,

_Rompimos._ _Sí, es difícil._

_Habrían sido aplastados mayoría de los chicos._

_Perder._ _Su tiempo._

_Se pregunta en qué se equivocaron._

_No puede ser._ _Yo no._

_Hola estoy haciendo muy bien._

_No tengo miedo de seguir adelante._

_Es fácil ... salir en la noche del viernes._

_Fácil ... cada vez que lo veo salir ..._

_Puedo sonreír, vivir la vida, la forma en que un solo individuo hace ..._

_Pero lo que él, lo que él no sabe._

_Es lo difícil que es hacer que parezca tan fácil ..._

_La verdad es._ _Echo de menos._

_Situada en los brazos de su._

_Pero yo no nunca deje que se muestran._

_Me río y actúo._

_Al igual que estoy pasando el mejor momento de mi vida_

_Por lo que él sabe._

_Es fácil ... salir en la noche del viernes_

_Fácil ... cada vez que lo veo salir ..._

_Puedo sonreír, vivir la vida, la forma en que un solo individuo hace ..._

_Pero lo que él, lo que él no sabe._

_Es lo difícil que es hacer que parezca tan fácil ..._

"La primera mitad de ella es como yo te veo. Pasando con Blaine, haciendolo muy bien, y la segunda mitad de mí. Te echo de menos, no dejar que se muestran, actuando como si estuviera pasando el mejor momento de mi vida."

"triste. Y apropiado para nosotros. Mucho mejor que Red Solo Cup, te voy a dar eso." Kurt se rió en voz baja. "Pero, honestamente Sam, el cambio de pronombre me asusta."

"¿Por qué te asusta?"

"Porque eres demasiado bueno en el cambio _'que__para ella"_ en la vida real, también. Admito que tengo una de colgar sobre tu bisexualidad. Me aterra porque ya has demostrado que me vas a dejar por una chica. Supongo que no sería nada diferente de mí dejándote por otro tipo, pero de alguna manera, lo es. Para mí. Y me doy cuenta de que está mal. Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento . "

Kurt tenía razón. Había hecho lo mismo que Kurt tenía miedo de que iba a hacer, así que realmente no podía formar una negación apropiada al respecto.

"Te quiero, Sam. Pero estoy liberándote de nuevo. _Por un__tiempo._ Te voy a dar el tiempo para tomar una decisión. Tu necesitas asegurarte de que tu me deseas y sólo a _mí._ Porque si esto sucede otra vez, no voy a ser capaz soportarlo si tu decides que nunca fui lo que realmente querías. "

Kurt ahueco las manos alrededor de la cara de Sam y lo besó suavemente. "Me tengo que ir."

"Está bien. Te quiero, también, sabes." Y así lo hizo. Sabía que ahora. Pero también entendía que no era suficiente en este momento. Se había estropeado demasiado para un simple _Te amo_ solucionador.

"lo ago sabes. Sabía antes que tú, "Kurt dijo con tristeza." Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿te amas lo suficiente para tener lo que quieres? "


	7. Chapter 7

**otro capitulo yei! bueno ahora empieza la historia de sam y kurt :) ,otra cosa nose que onda con esta cosa que no me avisa en fin gracias por los reviws me alegra que les guste :P saludos **

**Capítulo 7**

"Blaine, tenemos que hablar." Kurt tiró su mochila hasta cerca de su armario y se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola mientras se movía por la habitación.

"¿Por qué?" Se burló mientras seguía a Kurt en la habitación. Blaine había estado en silencio durante todo el camino a casa desde la escuela, pero que iba a ser de corta duración eso parecía.

Genial. Ya estaba enojado. Esto no era una buena señal.

"¿Qué diablos ,por que estas enojado ahora?" Kurt se sentó en su cama y se acercó de nuevo a apoyarse contra la cabecera. "Todo este juego de _vamos a adivinar lo que está pegado en el culo de Blaine_ _se _estaba haciendo viejo.

"¿por Qué crees que estoy enojado?" Blaine tiro su teléfono en el extremo de la cama y se sentó en la silla de Kurt, dando vueltas a su alrededor para que pudiera enfrentarse a Kurt.

"No lo sé. Sebastián te ha dejado de sexting ? Finn te _comenzado_ a sexting a ti? Katy Perry se retiró? Pink se tiñó el pelo de nuevo? Tu dime ".

"Finn? ¿Qué carajo?" Los ojos de Blaine se desorbitaron.

"¿En serio? ¿Y ahora qué? Estoy a harto de la rutina Blaine enojado atormentado. Qué no fuiste y le diste una paliza a la bolsa de entrenamiento el día de hoy? ¿No fue suficiente?"

"Los chicos del grupo tenian más cosas sobre los nacionales. Implicó más ideas estúpidas de baile de tu amigo. Él podría haber convertido trucos para los jueces."

Bueno, eso fue suficiente. Ya había tenido suficiente de Blaine y su actitud.

"¿Sabes que Blaine? Estaba esperando que esta conversación fuera a ser amable. Pero, evidentemente, no. Porque eres un maldito hipócrita."

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Estoy tan cansado de eso. Te sientas allí y condenar a Sam por bailar! Sólo bailar. Él no está tratando de convertir trucos o usar el sexo para comprar votos. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Antes, cuando estábamos en Dalton, te decidiste que los Warblers tenían que ir sexy para derrotar a New Directions. Estabas haciendo lo mismo-vender sexo. Del mismo modo, para una competición. "

"Por lo menos yo no era una stripper!"

Kurt estaba empezando a desarrollar un tic. En las últimas semanas, ha habido tantos ataques contra Sam que Kurt se sentía como que iba a matar a alguien. Y había visto lo suficientemente de horario prime para que se vea como un accidente.

"Eres tan jodidamente obvio. acaso te importa siquiera _por qué_ tuvo que hacerlo? ¿ siquiera importa que lo hizo que para ayudar a su familia y que pagó más dinero de lo que había visto antes? No, no era el trabajo más adecuado para él, pero que estaba tratando de hacer la vida de su familia, más fácil ".

"Al ser barato", le espetó.

"Sam no es barato."

"Él ya tuvo cita con tres de tus amigas. Y ahora está detrás de ti. Así que dime cómo no es ser tan barato?"

Echando humo, Kurt cogió el teléfono de Blaine de la cama y hojeó sus textos. "Sexting Sebastian, Blaine? Parece que sabrías lo que es ser barato, ¿no?"

"No se trata de Sebastian, Kurt, para dejarlo fuera de esto."

"lo Defiendes una vez más, veo." Kurt se burló. "Por supuesto. Vamos a asegurarnos de que Kurt no dice nada malo de tu pequeño warbler , mientras a el se le permite decir lo que quiera de mí. Probablemente te unes a en el para hablar de mi cuando yo no estoy al rededor."

"Lo difamas tanto como él a ti !"

"Y es bien merecido, créeme. Él no es quien crees que es, pero realmente no me preocupo por eso."

"Por supuesto que no. Esto tiene que ver con tu precioso Sam."

"Esto. ¿Es todo sobre el hecho de que tu y yo tenemos que terminar." Kurt se levantó y acomodó la ropa.

Esto tenía que terminar en este momento porque no había salvamento para esto. Había una especie de esperanza de ser capaz de mantener a Blaine como amigo después de esto, pero esa idea fue disparado al infierno. Blaine era demasiado volátil.

Blaine estaba de pie en ese momentos y se dirigió hacia él. "Yo estaba en lo cierto acerca de él, ¿no es cierto? Me estabas engañando con él, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué más estaría tan a la defensiva acerca de él a tu novio?"

"Como tu estas tan a la defensiva sobre Sebastian. ¿O eso es completamente inocente también? ¿Y por qué aún te importa?"

"Caray. Tu ni siquiera puedes confesarlo, ¿cierto?"

"Al igual que tu me engañas con Sebastian?"

"Deja. A Sebastián. Fuera de esto."

"Está bien, Blaine. Me rindo . Sí, te engañe con Sam. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Antes, cuando todavía estabas en Dalton y un poco después volví a McKinley. ¿Estás contento ahora?" Kurt miró.

"¿Qué carajo? Te acostaste con él _ANTES de_ mí? "gritó Blaine." ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? Dijiste que todavía eras virgen! "

"No, no lo hice. Deje que tu pensaras eso porque nunca quisiste tocarme de todos modos.¿ En Serio, Blaine? Salimos durante casi nueve meses, y que ni siquiera me tocaste debajo de mi cintura? O dejar que te toque? Tu nunca querías que comenzara ".

"Yo estaba tratando de hacer nuestra primera vez juntos especial porque pensé que eras virgen."

"Oh. Así que por eso decidiste tratar de forzarme a tener relaciones sexuales en el asiento trasero del auto. ¿Y por qué? Porque Artie dijo que serías más sexy de Tony si me cogieras?"

La boca de Blaine se abrió con un jadeo. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Rachel me dice casi todo. Ella trató de la misma mierda con Finn, pero al menos estaba sobrio cuando lo propuso. Y algo educadamente. Yo, sin embargo, tuvo que gritarte para conseguir que pararas. Encantador Comportamiento realmente -discutir la pérdida de su virginidad por lo que ambos podrían interpretar personajes más convincentes. No es de extrañar que los dos se llevan muy bien. "

"Entonces, ¿por qué has tenido sexo conmigo entonces? Esa noche después del show."

"Porque yo todavía quería salvar nuestra relación. Y yo realmente pensé que tal vez tener relaciones sexuales contigo mantendría a Sebastián fuera de la imagen. No debería haber hecho eso. No era justo para ti ni para mí."

Y es obvio que no había trabajado de todos modos.

"Y yo no estoy muy orgulloso de mí mismo por tener relaciones sexuales con sólo unos pocos días después de que te rechacé en el asiento trasero de mi jodido coche ", agregó Kurt.

"Todo este tiempo. Todo este tiempo hemos estado saliendo. Tu ha estado jodiendo por ahí con _EVANS?_ "Él se paseaba ahora, y sus manos estaban apretadas a los costados.

"Bueno, ya que estoy siendo honesto ahora. No. No del todo. Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales una sola vez. Esa vez el año pasado. Me besó un par de veces antes el año pasado."

"¿Y qué pasa ahora? Desde su regreso?"

"Él no está seguro de lo que quiere."

No tenía sentido negarlo. Si Sam decidió que no lo quería, Kurt sería notablemente soltero el resto del año. Y Blaine sabría que había mentido acerca de que Sam estaría con él.

"¿Quieres decir que declaró públicamente su intención de salir con Mercedes, pero se alegra de follarte tambien? Honorable".

"Vete a la mierda, Blaine."

"Vete a la mierda _tu ,_ Kurt. Ahora entiendo por qué te pusiste como loco sobre todo el asunto del beso con Rachel! "Blaine lanzó hacia él." Apuesto a que tenía la misma conversación con él mucho antes de que estuvieras conmigo. Eso tiene mucho sentido. Tu hiciste una rabieta absoluta a mí por la idea de que yo podría haber sido bisexual. Y yo no podía entender en ese momento por qué la idea te molestó tanto. Pero creo que sé ahora. Tu niño bonito es bisexual, y eso te molesta demasiado, ¿no? Y entonces cuando yo dije que lo podría ser ,salió de la parte más profunda. ¿ toca un nervio para ti? "

"Honestamente, sí. Eso sí que me molestó", Kurt hizo un gesto para que se fuera. "Blaine, sólo tiene que ir de nuevo con Sebastian. Yo ya sabía que tenías relaciones sexuales con él porque tu pequeña putita warbler me envió una foto de eso hace dos días."

El puño de Blaine salió disparado, conectado con el ojo de Kurt y todo el aire parecía dejarse atrapar en la habitación.

"No tienes precio. tu tiene relaciones sexuales con él, él toma fotos de ti chapándole la polla y las me las manda a mí, y estás furioso conmigo al respecto? Espero que esté satisfecho con los demás. Se merecen el uno al otro. "Kurt tomó el rostro suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

Demonios. Iba a tener un ojo negro. Sam iba a estar enojado. _Mierda._

Esto nunca lo vio venir.

¿En serio?

Después de todas las cosas odiosas que ha dicho a varias personas en los últimos años, esta fue lo que hizo que le dieran un puñetazo? Llamar a Sebastian una puta. Y Sebastian era una puta confesada. Él se jactaba de estar dispuesto a dormir con todo lo que tenía una polla. Precioso.

Se rió un poco, y Blaine lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Tal vez lo había hecho.

"La defensa de su honor, ¿verdad? Déjame saber cómo funciona después de que te ha jodido para la próxima persona sexy que veas. Ahora vete."

Ni siquiera Puck, cuyos problemas de ira eran legendarios, jamás lo había golpeado. Esto fue surrealista.

"Sal".

Se sentía un poco bien, al igual que un gran peso se había levantado, y él ni siquiera se había dado un giro. Tal vez había algo de toda esta agresión alivia algo la tensión. Tal vez si se ponía a golpear cosas al azar. Parecía como si hubiera sido una experiencia satisfactoria.

"Kurt, espera."

"¡Fuera Blaine. Ahora."

Blaine le arrebató su teléfono desde el suelo, pero vaciló en la puerta del dormitorio.

"Por si sirve de algo. Lo siento."

Kurt no respondió.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" El padre de Kurt preguntó cuando entró en la cocina.

"Nada", Kurt abrió la nevera y se inclinó para recoger los ingredientes para preparar la cena. Carole estaba trabajando hasta tarde, y ella no sería capaz de cocinar esta noche.

"Esto no se parece a nada. Parece que alguien te golpeó." Burt agarró la cara de Kurt y lo inclinó hacia la luz. "duro".

"Papá", respondió Kurt en general ignorado con voz _No quiero hablar de ello_.

"Los matones empezaron algo nuevo contigo?" Burt se apoyó en el mostrador y tomó su café.

"No."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Papá, ¿realmente tenemos que hacer esto?"

Él realmente no quería que su padre fuera donde Blaine con una escopeta. O su camión. O cualquier otra cosa que pudiera aterrizar a Burt en la cárcel.

"Sí, lo hacemos."

"Está bien, me dio un puñetazo. Se acabó. Cuando llego acabada la cena, voy a poner un poco de hielo."

"Kurt", advirtió Burt.

"Papá, ¿te vas a quedar enojado y posiblemente haras algo violento cuando te das cuenta, así que por eso prefiero no decirte." Kurt dejó de cortar las verduras para la sopa que había decidido y apuntó con el cuchillo en la dirección de Burt. "Y lo haría, así que no lo niegues."

Burt se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, te prometo que no matare a la persona. Ahora, ¿qué pasó?"

"HA! Sí, claro. Eso dices ahora."

"Kurt, esto no es gracioso. ¿Qué pasó?"

Kurt suspiró y dejó el cuchillo. "Fue Blaine."

"¿QUÉ?" Café de Burt se derramó hacia fuera sobre el piso.

"Cálmate. Eso es todo. Tuvimos una gran pelea sobre diversos temas e insulte a Sebastián, que es al parecer de Blaine _algo._ tocó una fibra sensible, y se perdió. Pero ya se acabó. Nos separamos, en parte debido a Sam, y en parte por Sebastian. Casi se había hecho a través de toda la pelea sin golpear algo, pero al parecer llamar a Sebastian una prostituta cruzó la línea. "

"Kurt," frunció el ceño Burt.

"Papá, el niño se llama _sí mismo_ una puta. No es una opinión. Es un hecho. Y tomó una foto de él y Blaine haciendo algo que _va hacia abajo-en-el_ y me lo envió a mí. Así que no, que no merece esa etiqueta en particular? "

La cara de Burt se congeló después de _va hacia__abajo-en-el._

"¿Entiendes ahora por qué quería dejarlo solo? Tu cerebro no puede procesar incluso esto", se rió Kurt. "Estoy bien, papá. Yo no soy una chica lo sabes. Puedo recibir un golpe de vez en cuando, pero estoy bastante débil para buscar algún medicamento para el dolor allá arriba. Sam va a estar enojado sin embargo."

"Sam es el que te gustó el año pasado ¿no? El que fue por ese chico de Dave?"

"Si. Ese es Sam."

"Así es que es algo ahora?"

"Podría ser. Espero."

"Así que ya no es indeterminado?"

"Pues no. No es gay, sino bisexual."

"No voy a pedir más información sobre eso, por cierto."

"Yo suponía que no lo harías, papá." Kurt sonrió y volvió a preparar la cena. "Me gustaría que Finn estuviera aquí ahora mismo. No me entusiasma la idea de repetir todo esto cuando el enloquece."

Kurt suspiró cuando Finn se dirigió a la cocina y le gritó: "¿Qué te pasó en la cara?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kurt, tengo que decirte algo. Oí un rumor hoy que creo que deberíamos tratar de aplastar." Finn se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kurt después de la cena y comenzó a lanzar su balon por encima de su cabeza.

"¿Qué rumor?" Siempre había algún tipo de rumor en McKinley. Los estudiantes eran sólo chismes jamás derecho a menos de la mitad del tiempo.

"Es que vas detrás de Sam."

No otra vez. Caray. ¿Por qué Finn se siente la necesidad de involucrar a sí mismo en cada parte de la vida de Kurt?

"¿Y dónde has oído eso?"

"A partir de Quinn. Le dije que no era cierto, pero ella no me creyó."

Probablemente porque ella fue la de iniciar la maldita cosa. Por despecho.

"¿Por qué tenemos que aplastarlo? Rumores desaparecen más fácilmente si sólo los ignoras."

Kurt estaba provocándolo a él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Finn había hecho nada ni dicho nada un poco homofóbico, pero Kurt sabía que los sentimientos seguían allí. En alguna parte. Finn era un muchacho del cartel para caminar lo políticamente incorrecto a veces.

"Debido a que tu no le harías eso a él."

"Blaine te refiere? Tu recuerda la platica que te di en la cocina sobre el hecho de que hemos roto ¿no?" Kurt recordó mientras hojeaba la revista en sus manos.

"No, quiero decir que no harías eso a Sam."

Kurt sintió la tentación de dejarla caer. Así tentado. Pero por supuesto que no podía.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Estoy soltero ahora, y Sam es precioso."

"Porque eso sería avergonzar a Sam."

Kurt respiró hondo. En serio. Podía manejar esto sin ira. Realmente podía. Puede ser.

"¿Perdón?"

Finn debió perderse la expresión de Kurt mientras sus ojos seguían el balon. Porque él estaba seguro de que si Finn en realidad lo hubiese visto a él en este momento, él ciertamente se cállari la boca antes de que Kurt hiciera algo estúpido. O violento.

"Dije que avergonzarías a Sam," repitió. "Quiero decir que no es exactamente tu tipo sabes."

"¿Y cual es exactamente mi tipo, Finn?" Kurt le preguntó con frialdad.

"Sabes ..." Finn se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué es, Finn? Varón gay? Estoy bastante seguro de que el hombre gay no se considera realmente un tipo."

"Mira Kurt. Sólo digo que probablemente debería decirle a la gente que no está detrás de él. Vas a estropear su reputación."

"En serio, ¿cómo es eso?"

"Kurt, ¿sabes lo que estoy hablando. Contigo ... siendo tu. Va ..."

"Va a hacer qué? Dios mío. Si cantando conmigo lo conseguiría _muerto,_ lo que podría pasarle si salgo posiblemente con el ? ¿Hay un destino peor que la de tus ojos? Tal vez tener sexo conmigo mataría Sam, resucítalo a él porque yo sólo soy muy bueno, y luego lo mataría otra vez? "

Finn dejó el balón. "¿Qué?"

"Sí, ya sé lo que le dijiste. Yo no me entere hasta esta semana o habríamos tenido esta discusión hace mucho tiempo. chico, nunca seria feliz hasta que me puse en mi lugar ¿cierto? Hasta que me informen de que es inapropiado para mí encontrar hombres heterosexuales atractivos ".

"Kurt, eso no fue lo que quise decir."

"Lo triste es que tu realmente cree eso. Pensé que habías cambiado, Finn. Pero tu no lo haz hecho. Tu acabas de aprender con éxito a reprimir esos sentimientos de rechazo que tienes. Por favor, vete. No tengo la intención que nuestros padres sepan que hemos tenido esta conversación, pero te garantizo que tendré menos de ellos contigo. "

"Kurt," Finn fracasó.

"Detente. Déjalo. No hay manera de salvar esta discusión, Finn. Pero para que conste, ya que estás tan preocupado por su reputación en lugar de la mía. Yo no voy detrás de Sam."

Los hombros de Finn se hundieron con alivio.

_¿En__serio?_ No podía evitarlo, ¿verdad?

"Finn"

Finn volvió a la puerta para mirar a Kurt. "¿Qué?"

"Pasa que Sam viene detrás de _mí._ ¿Por qué no me dejas salir de esto y vas a tratar de convencerlo de que está equivocado. Estoy seguro de que Sam agradecería tu intervención bien intencionada ".

Kurt miró como Finn salió de la habitación y luego cogió su teléfono.

**De Kurt: Lo siento.** ** fui por Finn . y le dije un poco de tu salida**

Kurt se preguntó si se podría considerar salida desde que Sam estaba muy dispuesto a decirle a la gente que él era bisexual. Él nunca dijo las palabras a Finn. ¿Quisas Sam se pondria loco?

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

**De Sam: q hizo ese imbesil ahora?** ** Ningun problema por cierto**

**De Kurt: Decidió animarme a aplastar el rumor de que yo te quiero.**

**De Sam: pero tu me quieres**

Kurt sonrió a su iPhone. Sam era tan adorable. Kurt podía imaginar la mirada confusa en su rostro.

**De Kurt: Lo sé.** **Te lo explicaré más tarde.** **Hay mucho que escribir.**

**De Sam: hablaste con el hobbit mcstupidface?**

**De Kurt: LOL Ese insulto no significa exactamente esto, Sam.** **Pero eso sí.** **Rompimos.**

**De Sam: Bueno ¿Estaba loco?**

**De Kurt: Se podría decir eso.** **Pero también hubo especie de admitidos a los engaños con Sebastian .**

Kurt supuestamente golpear a alguien por insultar al chico que te habían atrapado dando una mamada no podría ser _admitir el__engaño._

**De Sam: figurate**

**De Kurt: Le sugerí a Finn venir acosarte sobre lo vergonzoso que tu piensas que es para mí quere estar contigo.**

**De Sam: El DIJO QUE?**

**De Kurt: Exactamente mi reacción, también.**

**De Sam: voy a golpear su culo si dice otra palabra alrespecto**

**De Kurt: Es mejor que no.** **Tu necesitará tu energía mañana.**

**De Sam: quiero saber por que.** **Espero que sea algo relacionado con el sexo**

Kurt se rió en voz alta.

**De Kurt: ¿estás siempre esperando por algo relacionado con el sexo?**

**De Sam: tal vez tengo que ir me toca limpiar la ** **veganos hace un lío**

Sam había estado viviendo con la familia de Rachel desde su regreso, ya que tenían más espacio en su casa.

**De Kurt: Buenas noches, Sam.**

**De Sam: Noches Kurt te amo**

**De Kurt: Te amo tambien Sam Evans.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

ok en este cap la autor trato de hacerlo con el pov de sam pero dijo que no era lo suyo así esto es lo que le salio

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" no puedes esconderte de él para siempre, ya sabes." Santana sonrió mientras acorralaba a kurt en su casillero.

"No estoy tratando de ocultarme para siempre. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para que el día de hoy acabe," Kurt cerró su casillero con un golpe y se estremeció al oír el ruido. Todavía tenía algo de dolor de cabeza residual desde el día anterior.

Si pudiera Sam pasar el día sin descubrirlo, entonces Sam podría no quedar suspendido por golpear a Blaine. Entonces Kurt tendría la oportunidad de calmar a Sam antes de el siguiente día de clases. Y entonces todo estaría bien. Muy bien.

Ahora, si conseguía que los entrometidos de la escuela los dejaran en paz. Se sorprendió de que Sam no se había enterado por alguien más ya. Los plebeyos en esta escuela picaban para ver las peleas, y gracias a Quinn y Mercedes, todo el mundo estaba hablando sobre el Kurt / Blaine / Sam triángulo amoroso. El triángulo que no era un triángulo. Suspiro.

"Sam va a verte. Personas lo han estado diciendo durante todo el día si te ha visto. Él me envió un mensaje y me preguntó en persona acerca de dónde te encuentras."

Britt se acercó y besó a Santana en la mejilla. Luego se volvió hacia Kurt. "Delfin, se ve mal. ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien Britt. No es tan malo como parece."

"Blaine no se veía feliz hoy. Él estaba murmurando algo acerca de ese otro pajarito". Britt clavó en su propio locker.

Kurt realmente no se preocupan por la obsesión de Blaine con otro pajarito, pero él no iba acachetear a Britt al respecto. Ella es una de las pocas personas en esta escuela que realmente adoraba.

El IPhone de Kurt sonó y él lo sacó para comprobar el mensaje entrante.

**De Sam: trabajas para la cia o algo?**

Kurt había logrado evitar a Sam durante tres períodos de clase ahora. No iba a durar mucho más tiempo, pero ya que no tenía ninguna clase juntos, si pudiera evitar los pasillos, estarían fuera de peligro. Mientras alguien no tratar de ayudar a Sam a buscarlo.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante el texto de Sam.

**De Kurt: Um.** **No, yo no era consciente de que la CIA empleaba diseñadores de moda.** **¿Por qué?**

No le había dicho Sam aún que había aceptado la beca del Estado de Kent. Había sido aceptado en Parsons, pero todavía no tenía noticias de FIT todavía. Kurt había ido por delante y tomó la decisión de que era mejor para toda la familia, y que había tomado la beca completa. Su padre había fruncido el ceño en un primer momento al conocer la noticia de la noche anterior, pero después de escuchar las razones de Kurt, él también había visto complacido de que Kurt había puesto las necesidades de la familia antes de la suya. Después de todo, sigue siendo necesario para pagar los gastos universitarios de Finn si no logró anotar una beca de fútbol o ayuda financiera. Él no estaba haciendo ningún sacrificio por Finn. Él lo estaba haciendo por su padre. Burt había tenido suficientes factores de estrés en su vida. Y no es como si la aceptación de la beca era un verdadero sacrificio de todos modos.

Así que Kurt era ahora oficialmente un estudiante de diseño de moda en lugar de un estudiante de teatro musical. Y no se sentía como una decepció sentía bien.

**De Sam: e estado buscandote toda la mañana donde estas?**

_Evitandote para que no le pegues a mi ex-novio a una pulgada de su vida, ahi es donde._

**De Kurt: Um.** **Alrededor.** **En las clases.** **¿Has estado en el baño ocasional.**

Santana rió cuando leyó el texto por encima del hombro. "rindete ladyface. El niño es implacable. Él te va a encontrar, y luego va a encontrar al Hobbit".

"Ojalá que nunca te hubiese dicho lo que pasó, Satanás," suspiró Kurt.

**De Sam: y qué la gente sigue preguntándome si te he visto?**

Oh, muchacho. Pobre Sam. Debe estar tan confuso ahora. Pero confuso era mejor que una rabia Hulk, Kurt razonó.

**De Kurt: Curiosidad tal vez?**

**De Sam: me estas evitando?**

Directo y al grano. Bien _bisexual_ y al punto, supuso, y se rió en voz baja. Ahora no era el momento para chistes malos. Tal vez Kurt se resquebrajaba bajo la presión de esconderse de Sam.

"¿Se puede romper a partir de la presión de esconderse de alguien?" Kurt miró a Santana con verdadera preocupación.

_"¿Tú?_ Tu podría romperte en cualquier momento. Todos hemos estado simplemente esperando por ella, bebé gay." Santana sonrió.

Bebé Gay. Él odiaba ese apodo. El tipo de porcelana le gusta, pero si la entrenadora Sylvester lo llamó así nadie mas podia llamarlo así, menos su equipo. Así que Santana tuvo que asegurarse de que no se convirtiera en un hábito desde que era una animadora. Así que siempre recurrió a hacer nombres para él. Ella parecía tener una gran satisfacción de ellos. Y a partir de sus encoge cuando ella le dijo.

**De Kurt: ¿Por qué me sigues con los mensajes de texto?** **Pensé que estabas tomando tiempo para pensar en mí.**

**De Sam: no necesite tiempo.** **Por que sigues respondiendo?**

_Porque Te amo,_ pensó.

**De Kurt: Porque eres adorable e irresistible.** **No puedo dejar de contestar.**

**De Sam: todavia pienso que sigues evitandome **

Sam _era_ implacable, pero Kurt ya lo sabía.

**De Kurt: Sólo te estoy dando espacio, cielo.** **Así que puedes pensar.** **Al igual que hemos hablado.**

**De Sam: me podrias explicar porque jbi dice que tendria que patiar el culo de alguien?** ** quiere decir a finn?**

Oh, mierda. Ben Israel. Había asegúrado de decirle a Sam lo que sucedió para que pudiera llevar la pelea resultante en video para su maldito sitio web.

**De Kurt: No hagas caso a JBI.** **Es delirante.** **Sólo tienes que ir a clase, y te veré más tarde.**

Kurt miró hacia arriba y vio a Santana desplaza delante de él. ¿Estaba sonriendo? A Satanás sonriendo era Satanás peligrosa.

Kurt miró hacia abajo cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

**De Sam: Te atrape.**

_Mierda._

Kurt se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

"que. Mierda?" Sam gritó, y él perdio su telefono. Callo al suelo, pero Sam apenas se dio cuenta. Por el rabillo de su ojo bueno, Kurt vio a Santana agacharse para recuperarlo.

"Sam," susurró Kurt. "No es tan malo como parece."

"donde . esta. Él?" Sam exigió.

Sam puso las manos alrededor de la cara de Kurt y lo inclinó hacia él. Kurt había tratado de ocultar el moretón con un poco de corrector, pero era demasiado brillante y cubierto demasiada área para ocultarla por completo. Kurt se estremeció cuando el dedo de Sam rozó la marca.

"Sam, cálmate," Kurt se estiró para agarrar las manos de su cara. Tiró de ellas suplicante, pero Sam no la soltó.

"¿Dónde está?" Sam repite. "No habrá una discusión sobre esto, Kurt."

"Sam, estoy bien. Ni siquiera me duele." Kurt sabía que Sam no le creyó, porque los ojos de Sam se había reducido cuando Kurt se estremeció.

"Repito. ¿Dónde está?"

"No sé. No tenemos ninguna clase juntos."

Bueno, en realidad sí sabía porque conocía a todos, tanto de Blaine y los horarios de Sam, pero él no iba a suministrar esa información en este momento. No cuando Sam parecía que podía apartar Blaine miembro a miembro.

" El Hobbit tiene gimnasia ahora, así que creo que se dirige a los vestuarios, Trouty!" Santana suministra inútilmente.

Kurt la miró, pero Sam no le quitaba los ojos de la cara de Kurt.

"Gracias Satanás", respondió, con los ojos de Kurt. "Espera aquí", susurró.

"Sam, no lo hagas." Kurt declaró.

Pero Sam no estaba.

_Mierda._

Sam estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo hacia el vestuario.

"Maldita sea. Y se fue denuevo." Kurt suspiró. "Muchas gracias, Santana," Kurt disparó a ella y salió tras él.

"No hay problema", sonrió Santana. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer!" -gritó tras él.

Sam era rápido, y no tardó mucho en dejar Kurt atrás. Kurt esquivó el tráfico del pasillo, e ignoró los gritos de los estudiantes. Era como si estuvieran decididos a interponerse en su camino.

Kurt dio vuelta a la esquina y le disparó al vestuario de los chicos. Odiaba a esta sala con una pasión. Esta habitación contenía nada más que la humillación y el dolor de Kurt. _Kurt tenia que evitar esta habitación hasta que el resto de la clase se había duchado._ _Kurt tenia que colarse aquí después de clases para ducharse después de ser arrojado a los basureros._ _Kurt fue besado por Karofsky._

Sam debe haber atacado el momento en que entró en la habitación, porque él y Blaine ya estaban peleando en el suelo de los vestuarios. Todos Kurt podía ver era una masa retorcida de golpes, empujones y gruñidos procedentes de los dos de ellos. Sam era capaz de manejar hombres mucho más grandes, y Blaine no era un tipo grande. Sam había tenido su propia pelea con Karofsky, que se alzaba sobre él y pesaba mucho más, por lo que luchar con Blaine no podía ser un gran problema para él.

"Sam, para!" Kurt gritó y empujó a la gente fuera de su camino. Había un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, compañeros de clase de gimnasia de Blaine, mirando y animándoles.

"Eres un hijo de puta", gruñó Sam. "¿Alguna vez lo tocas de nuevo, y te voy a matar".

"Sam!" Kurt le gritó, pero Sam no parecía oírlo. Sam había clavado a blaine contra la pared de armarios.

"Vete a la mierda, Evans." Blaine replicó Sam y empujó hacia atrás.

El puño de Sam se clavó en Blaine justo en el mismo ojo, donde fue la lesión de Kurt. Pero Sam aparentemente golpeó más duro que Blaine porque cayó al suelo. Kurt no. Estaba extrañamente orgulloso. _Hey, Kurt era mas malo de lo que pensaba._ _Sr. Dalton club de la lucha ni siquiera podía noquearlo._

Bueno, el realmente _estaba_ perdiendo. Éstaba roto. La presión _era_ demasiado.

"Sam. Esto no va arreglar las cosas. Tu necesitas calmarse." Kurt se acercó y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sam. Él cerró los dedos alrededor del antebrazo de Sam y le apretó suavemente para llamar su atención.

Sam lo miró, su expresión se suavizó, y comunicó su acuerdo sin palabras. Y así, todo había terminado. Coach Bieste ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llegar a esta lucha.

"¿Estás bien?" Kurt susurró Sam y tiró hacia él.

Sam tenía un corte sobre el ojo, y sus nudillos se rasparon . La sangre goteaba de su labio inferior, y Kurt suspiró, "Sam". Kurt apartó el cabello de Sam a un lado y analizo más lesiones. "Está bien. Estoy bien. Tú no tienes que hacer esto."

Kurt miró a Blaine, y se veía mucho peor. Blaine estaba jadeando en busca de aire, y era mucho más sangriento. Asimismo, no se había levantado del suelo todavía. Tal vez Blaine debería haber hablado de más sobre el club de lucha, pidió un consejo de algunas personas. Aprender a luchar, posiblemente.

Kurt tiene la imperiosa necesidad de reír. _Fight Club._ _Lo estás haciendo__mal._

" El No debería haberte sacado de ti," susurró Sam.

"Vamos", dirigido por Kurt por la habitación y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

Hicieron caso omiso de las miradas y susurros entre los estudiantes en el pasillo. Kurt realmente no tenía ganas de tratar con nadie más que Sam por el momento.

"Porcelana" Entrenadora Sylvester asintió hacia su oficina. "Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios allí. ¿Quién es la otra víctima?"

Kurt le sonrió agradecida. "El joven Burt Reynolds," le respondió Kurt y sacó a Sam en la oficina. Kurt negó con la cabeza cuando cejas de Sam se levantó en el apodo. " no quieres saber."

Entrenadora Sylvester asintió y se dirigió hacia el vestuario. Ella fue a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para humillar e intimidar a Blaine. Kurt sabía que nunca le había realmente lgustado su ex-novio. Había colocado la culpa parcial de Blaine a Kurt dejando McKinley, pero el ex de Kurt nunca había sabido. Y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que la entrenadora sabía que Blaine era el que le había ennegrecido el ojo de Kurt. Ella sabía cosas de ese tipo .era espeluznante.

Blaine había tomado el apodo como un cumplido, pero Kurt sabía que Burt Reynolds había estado siempre en la lista de personas para destruir la entrenadora Sylvester. Nunca le diría a Kurt por qué, sin embargo. Y desde luego no iba a preguntarle.

Sam se apoyó contra el borde del escritorio de la entrenadora e hizo una mueca.

Kurt sacó algunos antisépticos y algunos envoltura gasa para los nudillos de Sam.

"Estoy bien, ya sabes," Kurt le sonrió. "Pero gracias por defenderme. No mucha gente lo hace. _Sin__embargo,_ me gustaría que el registro para mostrar que no siempre necesito un caballero de brillante armadura. Sí, es bueno saber que tengo a alguien que este para mí, pero no soy una damisela en apuros. Y yo no soy una niña. Puedo recibir un golpe de vez en cuando. no me voy a romper. Y el uso de la violencia no arregla las cosas. "

Esta fue la razón principal por Kurt le había evitado durante toda la mañana. Sabía que una vez que Sam vio su cara, él iba a reaccionar de inmediato y sin pensarlo bien. Había esperado tener esta conversación con Sam después de la escuela, lejos de la tentación de golpear el rostro de Blaine

"Kurt," inquieto Sam.

"¿Qué? No voy a gritarte. Pero yo quiero que veas mi punto de vista también. Yo ayer no le pegué a Blaine de nuevo por una buena razón. No resolveria nada_._ Sí, lo admito se siente bien a veces para liberar la ira. Sin embargo, no convence a la otra persona que _están_ equivocados. Simplemente les convence de que _tu_ estás mal ".

Sam comenzó a mirar incómodo. Así que Kurt decidió dejarlo descolgado.

"Además, no te das cuenta? Tu noqueate a blaine. Ayer, cuando me golpeó, me tiró de mi equilibrio, pero no me caí . He decidido que me hace totalmente malo . Voy a ser como Puck en entrenamiento. Puede que incluso Puck me golpee la próxima vez y ver cómo puedo manejar eso. Por supuesto, puedo culparlo a comprarme algo. Muy pronto voy a ser tan intimidante que nadie me golpeara, simplemente porque no quiero tener que comprarme una mierda. Porque voy a ser así de bueno. Dalton club de la lucha mi culo. _La Escuela de Hummel Cómo recibir un golpe de mierda y luego obtener Prada fuera de él_ es patear el culo. "Kurt sonrió.

Sam se echó a reír y se estremeció un poco el labio.

"Entonces perseguiré a Karofsky y lo llevo adelante. Esa misión podría tomar un tiempo, sin embargo. él es una especie de sí mismo no violenta ahora, por lo que puede ser un problema allí. todavía necesito respaldo para que así en caso de que, recuperar la salud Padawan joven ".

Los ojos de Sam casi vidriosos de placer. No podía estar más feliz a menos que Kurt hubiese combinado Star Wars con Avatar.

"Referencias de Star Wars son una torcedura para ti?" Kurt se rió. "Creo que puedo llegar a ser tu maestro Jedi entonces? No voy a decir nada sobre blandir su sable de luz, para que lo sepas. Pero si hacemos esto, estoy totalmente como Emperador Palpatine de esta escuela. Aunque, mi régimen de cuidado de la piel es un poco mejor que la suya. Tu puedes ser mi Anakin, pero tu tienes que conseguir que Darth Vader su impresión baje. No habrá nada de esa mierda de Padme tampoco. En mi universo alternativo, Anakin es totalmente bisexual y caliente para mí ".

"Detente," Sam le rogó, temblando de risa.

Era adorable cuando se reía. Kurt deslizó la mano por la mandíbula de Sam y le sonrió.

"El golpe no era realmente por mí, ya sabes." Kurt terminó envolviendo la gasa suavemente alrededor de la mano de Sam, y él pasó a trabajar en el ojo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Aunque parezca extraño, no estaba más que enojado por ti. Pero cuando insulte a Sebastian, es cuando él me golpeó."

Sam se echó a reír. "¿Qué es lo que dijiste de ese idiota?"

"Tal vez lo he llamado puta. Que aparentemente es un punto delicado para Blaine."

"Él _es_ una puta, ¿verdad? "

"Gracias. Por lo menos alguien me escucha. Pero probablemente no debería haberlo dicho. Por alguna extraña razón, él se preocupa por suricato". Kurt se inclinó y besó a Sam en el lado de la boca que en la actualidad no se rompió. " Siempre me da rabia cuando él habla mal de ti , por lo que puedo entender su punto de vista."

Kurt no añadiría que Blaine había dicho un montón de cosas acerca de Sam en los últimos meses que eran mucho peor que lo que había llamado Sebastián.

"Así que no te golpeó por romper con él? ¿Le contaste todo sobre nosotros?"

"Por mucho que él escucharía. Parecía enfadado por el insulto a Sebastian envés de estar sobre dormir contigo el año pasado. Él debe estar mal por Sebastian."

"Se merece a Sebastian. Él no te merece. Y honestamente, yo tampoco"

Kurt agarró a Sam por la parte posterior del cuello y tiró de él hacia otro beso. Sam gimió levemente cuando él abrió la boca, pero él no se quejó cuando Kurt deslizó su lengua dentro. Kurt apartó suavemente y acarició el herido labio inferior de Sam con la punta de su dedo. "Lo siento."

"¿Significa esto que estoy perdonado?" Sam murmuró contra su dedo.

"Es posible. Que Todavía pueda haber una necesidad de una mayor humillación pública. Después de todo, no puedo permitir que pase más de esfuerzo por cortejar a Mercedes que cortejarme," Kurt sonrió mientras se besaban de nuevo. "Si tu vas a hundir tu popularidad una vez por todas, puede ser que también _ vayas a lo grande o ir a casa_ ¿no? "

Sam se echó a reír. "Tomado debida nota. Planes para mayor humillación pública comenzarán más tarde, sin embargo. Voy a tener que pensar en algo muy digno granizado, y voy a tener que llevar un montón de ropa."

Sam puso a Kurt cerca y lo abrazó con fuerza. Kurt suspiró en el abrazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sam. "No me dejes ir, está bien," susurró en su hombro.

"No pensaba hacerlo."


	9. Chapter 9

**bueno no me apuro con la historia por que creo que nadie la lee pero la termino para o dejarla incompleta**

**en fin ... disfruten **

**Capítulo 9**

Sam estaba sacando libros de su casillero cuando vio a Kurt a través de los estudiantes en el otro extremo del pasillo. Kurt estaba enojado con alguien, y ya que Sam sabía que no había hecho nada malo últimamente, estaba bastante seguro de que no iba dirigido a él. _Esta__vez._

La multitud se movió, y luego Sam vio el objeto de burla-una forma arrastrando los pies de Kurt de Finn Hudson, que seguía muy de cerca Kurt y gesticulando hacia él.

No podía oír nada lo que estaba diciendo finn, pero el hecho de que Kurt estaba en silencio fue muy revelador. Sam dudó de que Finn podíeraa decir que Kurt había cruzado la ira normal en rabia apenas controlada. Kurt se detuvo en el pasillo y agarró su bolsa cerca de él, y Finn lleno el espacio personal en frente de él.

Sam miró.

Finn no era muy bueno pensando en sus cosas, pero cuando se trataba de Kurt, Finn estaba en el límite del obsesionado. Parecía que tenía que saber todo y, peor aún, tener algo que _decir_ en todo lo que Kurt asía.

Kurt no lo sabía, pero Santana le había dicho a Sam sobre el enamoramiento de Kurt en Finn durante el segundo año. Sam había estado ligeramente irritado, pero por otra parte, Kurt había confesado tener una cosa por los atletas, por lo que no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Finn había sido mariscal de entonces. Y Finn podría ser muy encantador, aparentemente, ya que Quinn y Rachel estaban constantemente en desacuerdo sobre él.

Mientras Sam y Mercedes estaban saliendo, había sabido un poco más. Ella dijo que Finn se había aprovechado de enamoramiento de Kurt y lo manipuló para que lo ayudara en sus relaciones con las niñas. Kurt sabía que Finn lo hacía, pero había estado tan enamorado que no le importaba en ese momento.

Luego hubo el incidente dúo. Kurt se había negado a decirle a Sam lo que Finn le había dicho, pero admitió que no había sido agradable. Él sabía que Finn había llegado a él, y que él fue el catalizador de Kurt para dejar a Sam libre de su compromiso. Sam podía imaginar lo que pudo haber dicho Finn, ya que estaba muy familiarizado con lo que Finn le había dicho _él._

Luego hubo una reacción exagerada de Finn hacia Kurt cuando se fue a Dalton. Incluso Sam se dio cuenta en ese momento que Kurt estaba mejor, más seguro y, allí, y Sam lo habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantener a Kurt en McKinley en el momento. Finn estaba enojado de que no había tenido algo que decir en la transferencia, y no tenía ningún problema diciéndoselo a Kurt.

Luego estaba el rumor de que no había sido realmente un rumor. Finn parecía casi tan molesto por la idea de que Kurt había engañado a Blaine con Sam como él había estado en la posibilidad de que Quinn había hecho lo mismo. Eso no era normal.

Incluso si hubieran sido capaces de demostrar que Kurt y Sam habían dormido juntos, no era asunto de ellos. Habría participado Kurt, Sam y Blaine solamente. Finn no tenía derecho a participar en ese momento. Por supuesto, él había contaminado el resto del club con sus teorías, e incluso Mercedes había atacado verbalmente a Sam sobre él.

_Eh._ Eso debería haber sido la primera pista de Sam sobre _su_ personalidad.

A continuación, la obsesión de Finn extenderse a Blaine una vez que el Hobbit se había transferido a McKinley. Todo el mundo puede verlo. Finn estaba aterrorizado de que estaba siendo reemplazado, por lo que criticó a Blaine cada vez que podía. La única persona que parecía desorientado era Shue, pero siempre fue ni idea de nada con Finn y Rachel.

Sam observó que discutian al final de la sala, y luego los perdió de vista, en el auditorio. Si Kurt iba a dar a Finn un pedazo de su mente, Sam estaba seguro de que preferiría que no sucede en el pasillo.

Sam los siguió y se paró en la puerta de la sala, haciendo aparecer la cabeza por el borde de la puerta para ver a dónde se habían ido. Él estaría aquí en caso de que Kurt lo necesitara, pero preferiría que Finn no lo supiera. Finn siempre guarda sus palabras más hirientes sólo para los oídos de Kurt.

Kurt podía mantenerse calmado, Sam lo sabía, pero la estupidez de Finn a veces le hacía cruzar las líneas que había que cruzan no hay negocio. Y si sabía Sam estaba allí, que tenía que dejar a sí mismo de decir lo que realmente sentía.

Y lo que realmente sentía era definitivamente algo que Sam quería oír. No hay duda de que tenía algo que ver con la discusión Kurt le había enviado mensajes de texto sobre.

"Deja de ser tan egoísta, Kurt," Finn le gritó.

Sam se deslizó por la puerta, y él pensó que llamó la atención de Kurt, pero no podía estar seguro, porque el auditorio estaba tan oscuro. Kurt sólo había hecho la mitad del camino por el pasillo, obviamente el principio del backstage. Finn estaba de espaldas a Sam y hacía todo lo posible para intimidar a Kurt. Sam se deslizó en el asiento más cercano a la parte de atrás para ver y escuchar. Pero él se encaramó a la ligera, por lo que podría ayudar si es necesario.

Kurt no necesite un caballero de brillante armadura en este momento, pero eso no significaba Sam no iba a estar allí para él. Pero si Finn dio un paso en la dirección oara hacerle daño a Kurt, Sam no podía prometer que no iba a reaccionar, a pesar del mandato _no-ser-violento-Sam_ de kurt

Si Kurt _había_ advirtió que Sam estaba allí, había dado señales de que Finn reconocería.

"¿Por qué estoy siendo egoísta? ¿Qué he hecho que es tan mal esta vez, oh parangón de la virtud?"

"Blaine y Sam! Ahora, el coro estará a la greña de nuevo, todo gracias a ti, tú no puedes simplemente retroceder. Incluso cuando sabes que deberías."

"Retroceda qué? No tengo ninguna razón para mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa, Finn."

"Hay que mantenerse alejado de Sam. Deja de ir tras él. Él tiene algún complejo superhéroe cuando se trata de ayudar a la gente, y por eso se fue después de Blaine. No empieces con dudas de que es amor, Kurt. Es vergonzoso para ti, y es vergonzoso para Sam ".

"Finn, estoy cansado de esta lucha. Preguntale a Sam , si piensas que yo tuve algo que ver con eso. Yo no quería que peleara con Eligió eso, lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir acerca de ti. tu pareces pensar que Blaine tenía todo el derecho a pegarme, ¿recuerdas? "

"Porque tu no sabe cómo aceptar la palabra _NO!_ "Gritó Finn.

"Sam nunca dijo _NO,_ Finn! No he estado viniendo a Sam! ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que él podría gustar de _mí?_ "

"No seas ridículo, Kurt. Tu necesitas hacer frente a la verdad."

"Y lo que necesita para hacer frente a la verdad que yo no tengo que vivir mi vida de la manera deseada, Finn! Hay otras personas en mi vida que sólo puede cuidar de mí."

_Eso fue__todo._ _Que_ era lo que estaba mal con Finn, Sam razonó.

"Estás celoso!" Sam gritó mientras saltó y caminó hacia ellos. Kurt no parecía sorprendido, por lo que al parecer había visto a sam anteriormente.

Finn se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y le gritó: "¿Qué diablos? Somos hermanos! Tu no sabes qué coño estás hablando! Eso es asqueroso!"

Finn intentó empujar más allá a Sam, pero Sam utilizó todo su peso corporal para empujarlo hacia atrás. "Quédate ahí. Intimidaste a Kurt se quedo y escucho toda su mierda, por lo que vas a escucharme a mí. Maldito se lo debes! "

Finn lo miró, pero se detuvo en medio del pasillo, con los ojos fijos en Sam.

Sam continuó: "Tu estas celoso, pero no tiene nada que ver con el sexo. Eres tan recto como vienen, y cualquiera puede ver eso. tu no quieres a Kurt para ti, pero tu no puede soportar la idea de que _él_ tal vez no te quiera a ti_"._

El rostro de Finn palidecía en shock, "¿Qué estás hablando?"

La expresión de Kurt era similar. Era como si la idea nunca se le había ocurrido. Y como Kurt generalmente piensa lo mejor en la mayoría de las personas, aun cuando no debe, eso era probablemente cierto. La idea probablemente nunca había pasado por su cabeza.

"Yo sé todo acerca de su enamoramiento hacia ti en el segundo año." Sam vio a Kurt empiezar a retorcerse con ese conocimiento, pero Sam no lo reconocen.

"Finn, yo sé lo que se siente que Kurt te siente jodidamente fantástico porque cuando él te ama, te ama incondicionalmente. Él escucha lo que dices, y te pone primero en su vida. Él siempre está, y quiero decir _siempre_ a tu lado. Él hará cualquier cosa para evitar que te lastimen, y él te hace sentir invencible. E incluso si tu no merece el amor, sigue dandolo con todo su corazón, porque eso es lo que Kurt es. Lo sé porque así es como él me ama ".

Kurt se acercó a Sam y le agarró la mano, uniendo sus dedos. Sam apretó suavemente la mano para tranquilizarlo.

Finn miró hacia otro lado, hacia la puerta, pero él no se movió. Él podría irse en cualquier momento. Sam no era físicamente capaz de mantener a Finn aquí en contra de su voluntad. Pero Finn no se movía. Se quedó, casi derrotado. Así que supongo que Sam supuso que finalmente finn había decidido que Kurt merecía saber esto. Para saber lo que estaba en la raíz de esta relación jodido los dos de ellos tenían.

"Y se olvida de eso", añadió Sam. "Tú no lo amas, pero deseas que te ame a pesar de eso. Porque por un rato, había alguien que permitió ser el centro de su mundo. Quinn y Rachel nunca hicieron eso para ti. Ellos no te aman incondicionalmente. Siempre hay algo más que necesita spor ser, otra cosa que hay que hacer. Pero no con Kurt, ¿verdad? "

"Eso no es lo que se trataba," murmuró Finn. "Somos hermanos ahora."

"Tal vez. Pero nunca has sido un verdadero hermano para él, y que ha intentado tan duro para ser eso para ti. Lo que importa es cómo Kurt _te _puede ayudar. ¿Y cómo Kurt puede hacerte sentir todo mejor cuando Quinn y Rachel te arrastran hacia abajo. ¿Y cómo Kurt puede estar allí para limpiar tus líos cuando tu los haces. Pero, sin embargo, cuando el te necesita, deja colgado en un instante porque es más seguro para ti. "

"Eso es mentira!" Finn lo miró y se volvió, dejando caer hacia abajo en uno de los asientos del auditorio. Sam se movió, tirando de Kurt con él, para que pudiera mantener la cara de Finn en su línea de visión.

"¿En serio? Así que cuando Kurt necesitaba tu apoyo cuando fue intimidado, le ayudaste cierto? Cuando necesitaba ayuda con Karofsky, estabas allí con nosotros ¿verdad? Cuando necesitaba a alguien para entender que Dalton era un lugar más seguro para él, le diste ese apoyo no? Cuando necesitaba amigos hombres en su vida, porque estaba tan malditamente cansado de ser tratado como una niña, que le ayudó a hacerlas bien? "

Finn se removió en su asiento.

"Oh, eso es correcto, tu hiciste ninguna de esas cosas. La verdad finn es que , deseas que Burt y tu siendo los únicos hombres importantes en su vida. ti no quiere amar a Kurt, y no lo haces. No de la forma que se merece. Pero tu quieres ser el centro de su vida de nuevo, incluso si estás allí sólo como su amigo o su hermano. tu no quiere que Kurt tenga novio, porque si lo hace, entonces no te dará la atención que se le antoja. El amor incondicional y la atención que no recibes de Rachel y Quinn ".

Kurt se quedó sin aliento al ver la expresión de malestar en el rostro de Finn. Sam había tocado una fibra sensible, y Kurt lo sabía.

"Insinúas a ti mismo que kurt podría estar atraído por cualquiera , y me dejas que te salga con el año pasado porque yo no me di cuenta de lo que era en ese momento. No funcionó en Blaine, mientras que Kurt estaba en Dalton porque no podías estar físicamente allí para separarlos ".

"Pero lo intentaba, los fines de semana que Blaine y yo estabamos en casa," Kurt interrumpió suavemente.

Eso no sorprendió a Sam en absoluto.

"No tengo ningún problema con Blaine!" Finn gritó.

"Eso es mentira, Finn," Kurt gritó. "Lo has tenido desde que Blaine fue transferido, y se tomó la lucha contra Sam para conseguir he intenta ser tu amigo."

Kurt miró a Sam, y añadió: "Yo asumí que era porque no quería perder el punto principal masculino en Glee."

Sam volvió a Finn.

"Pero fue más que eso, ¿no es asi Finn? Tener a Blaine aquí, justo en la cara, hizo que Kurt no estuviera centrado en ti, y te permite monopolizar su tiempo, su atención, su cuidado. Está bien que Kurt tenga novio, mientras que el novio se queda lejos y fuera de su centro de atención. Pero una vez que Blaine llegó aquí, era distinto. Y ahora que Blaine esta fuera de la foto, has vuelto a la manipulación de Kurt para que este lejos de mí. Y _No_ funcionar esta vez. "

"¿decidieron odiar mutuamente a sam, Finn? Es por eso que los dos finalmente lo resolvieron? Porque Blaine era más seguro, más fácil de manejar, que Sam ?" Kurt parecía disgustado con ambos.

"Siempre he pensado que Karofsky era la mayor amenaza a Kurt. Pero estaba equivocado. Todos estábamos. tu_ eres_ un matón más grande de lo que Karofsky fue porque utilizas el chantaje emocional. ¿Quieres que Kurt crea que la única persona que él podría aceptar eres tu _._ Y eso es sólo en el tiempo que juega tu juego. A partir de ese enamoramiento, has hecho que tu misión sea que Kurt sea miserable. Debido a que estaba miserable y solo, pero a tu disposición, a disposición tuya, para que él sea feliz y enamorado de alguien más ".

"¿Es eso cierto?" Kurt susurró a Finn.

Finn cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e inclinó la barbilla, pero no contestó.

_"es la jodida verdad ,__FINN?"_

"Sí". Finn tuvo el valor de mirar a Kurt a los ojos cuando él lo admitió.

_"Imbécil!"_ Kurt se abalanzó sobre Finn, pero Sam le agarró por la cintura. Sam sacó Kurt contra su pecho y sólo le hizo soltar su ira. Los brazos y las piernas de Kurt fueron frenéticos, pero Sam lograron evitar ser golpeado. Parcialmente.

Kurt necesitaba esto. Tenía que sacarlo. Pero Kurt se odiaría a sí mismo después si Sam le dejó realmente golpear a Finn. Él odiaría a sí mismo no en nombre de Finn, pero Burt y Carole.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sam vio a los otros miembros de New Directions entran en el auditorio, obviamente, atraídos por el sonido de la ira de Kurt. Incluso Mercedes y Quinn parecía preocupado así que tal vez no había esperanza para ellos todavía. Blaine miró como si nunca hubiera visto a Kurt antes. En realidad, la mayor parte del resto del grupo probablemente _no_ Había visto alguna vez a Kurt tan enojado antes.

_"Durante__todo este tiempo! TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE MIERDA me he culpado por como me tratas! Me he culpado por hacer que te sientas incómodos! Pensé que sacó TU HOMOFOBIA MIERDA! Pensé que si yo nunca hubiese tenido ese enamoramiento estúpido EN Ti me hubieses tratado mejor! CUANTa PENITENCIA TENGO QUE HACER? ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí, FINN? "_

"Kurt, cariño, cálmate". Sam tranquilizó al muchacho que lucha en sus brazos.

Kurt estaba tratando desesperadamente de llegar a Finn, para castigarlo, y Finn se encogía en su asiento. Sollozos de dolor y decepción de Kurt estaban matando a Sam.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, Kurt acababa de tener suficiente.

_"NO__Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que yo pasé por esto. ÉL ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUe NO PUEDO INCLUSO dejar que la gente me toque! Me convenció de que ni siquiera vale la pena TOCAR! QUE ESTABA DE ALGUNA MANERA EQUIVOCADO! O SUCIO ! TODO para mantener a la gente lejos de mí! _ _**¡Estúpido! retorcido**_ "

"Kurt, tienes que calmarte", comenzó el Sr. Shue. Los otros miembros del club estaban de pie alrededor y sorprendido frente a la escena.

_"NO,__NO necesito calmarme! Necesito que se quede fuera de est PORQUE SU PRECIOSO FINN ES EL más egoísta ... Y el más enfermo ... ¿tienes alguna idea de CUANTO me he castigado a causa de él?_ " Kurt le gritó.

"Mr. Shue, creo que realmente necesita mantenerse al margen de esto. Usted no estaba aquí en el comienzo de esto. Nada de esto es culpa de Kurt. No es que alguna vez haya creido eso." Sam respondió. El resto del grupo, menos Rachel, asentía con la cabeza en acuerdo. Sabían cómo el Sr. Shue fue.

_"Se__supone que debes SER MI HERMANO! Se supone que cuidas mi espalda como o lo ago contigo! Yo confiaba en ti! Eres tan jodidamente egoísta! TODO ESTO SOLO para mantenerme miserable. PORQUE tu __**QUIERES**_ _que sea miserable!_ _QUIERES QUE ESTE SOLO? "_

Los Ojos de Sam se aguaron con el dolor de lo que Kurt estaba pasando. Kurt estaba tan confiado, y Sam esperaba que Finn no hubiese destruido eso por completo.

_"Me__sentía tan culpable por EL AMOR HACIA TI EN AQUEL ENTONCES PORQUE TU LO HICISTE _ _Sentirme así._ _Siempre acusándome de ser tan malo como un violador!_ _Reclamándome que ERA UN ACOSADOR!_ _Intentando convencerme de que el gusto por SAM estaba equivocado!_ _SANCIONARME A MÍ?_ _QUE ME MANTENGA LEJOS DE ... SAM?_ _De Blaine?_ _Para que dejara de ABANDONARTE_ _**A TI!**_ _Yo_ te _**ODIO**_ a ti finn_!_ _tE PUEDEs IR AL PUTO INFIERNO! "_

Y entonces Kurt simplemente dejó de gritar. Su rostro estaba pálido, y su ira se había gastado. Él dejó de luchar y Sam se derrumbó en sus brazos, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

El grupo se había detenido el susurro que habían estado haciendo y simplemente miró incómodamente a Kurt y Finn. Santana miró furiosa, y Brittany miró como si con mucho gusto podría matar a Finn para defender a su unicornio.

"¿Qué está pasando?" La voz de Rachel. Ella dio un paso cauteloso hacia Kurt, como si temiera que se enojara si ella se acercara lo suficiente.

Kurt se encogió de hombros en los brazos de Sam y se ajusta la ropa. Se veía muy juntos para alguien que había estado luchando para llegar a Finn para estrangularlo.

"Digamos que nos dimos cuenta de algo en tu novio. Y si tu te preocupas por él tanto como dices, le vas a conseguir algo de ayuda para él. Porque no hay nada que pueda, o vayan a hacer para ayudarlo más." Kurt cogió la mano entre las suyas. "Lo siento, Rachel."

Kurt se volvió a Finn y continuó: "Pero yo he terminado. Voy respetar a papá y Carole en sus deseos cuando se trata de el tratamiento con cortesía, y no voy a desilusionarlos sobre ti. Yo no le haría eso a Carole, porque tendría que avergonzarse del hijo que crió. Pero ya está. No voy a hablar contigo. Te quedarás fuera de mi vida para siempre. Y dejaras a Sam en paz. Porque tú eres el hijo de puta más manipulador que he conocido Alguna vez . Lo triste es que casi me gustaría que fueras _sólo_ un homófobico. Debido a eso. Al menos _eso,_lo entendería_._ Esto es ... esto yo ni siquiera sé cómo luchar ".

"Kurt, eso no es justo para Finn," interrumpió el Sr. Shue.

Kurt caminó hacia él. "Por supuesto que se podría pensar eso. Siempre piensa eso. Aún si no tiene ni puta idea de lo que me ha hecho, usted todavía lo defiende porque, a sus ojos, el no puede hacer mal. Así que estoy terminando con usted también . Dejé Glee ".

Todo el mundo en el auditorio se quedó sin aliento.

"Yo lo voy a dejar porque no le importa a la mayoría de ustedes lo que Finn me hizo a mí, el siempre a estado primero aquí. Porque todo el mundo piensa que él es un jodido santo. Usted no me necesita en los nacionales de todos modos. No le gusta escuchar cualquier voz que no sean su finn y Rachel ".

"Estoy fuera también, señor Shue", añadió Sam y tiró de Kurt con él por el pasillo. "Al darse cuenta de que Finn necesita ayuda, el tipo de ayuda que sólo los profesionales pueden darle, tal vez las cosas van a cambiar en este país. Kurt es lo primero en mi vida. Me gustaría que hubiese más gente en su vida que se sentía de la misma manera. "

Dirigió Kurt fuera del auditorio y directo al baño de las chicas cercanos '. Revolvió Kurt para que se apoyaba en un lavabo, y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Quieres decirme lo que te dijo antes de que ustedes dos llegaran al auditorio?" Con la ceja levantada de Kurt, Sam añadió: "Vi a los dos discutir antes de ir allí."

"Fue lo mismo que la otra noche. Eso tenía que estar lejos de ti. No era algo peor que lo que pasó allí, sin embargo."

"Está bien, sé que tu no tiene ganas de hablar de esto, pero necesito saber algo más. Supongo que era lo que te mantuvo alejado de mí el año pasado. ¿Qué más te dijo? Junto con el comentario de violador, quiero decir. "

Kurt lloraba en sus brazos. "Dijo que le acechaba y que si él hubiese hecho lo mismo con una chica, ella habría conseguido una orden de restricción contra él. Y no era cierto. Nunca hice eso. Dijo que estaba pintando una diana en la espalda, y que si yo insistía en cantar contigo, sería porque no le importo una mierda a nadie sino a mí mismo. Y eso es cuando dijo que no sabía lo que la frase _no quiere decir ,que no_ . Ya sé lo que te dijo. Santana me dijo ".

"Está bien. ¿Te vas a arrepentir dejar Glee en la mañana?"

"Sí. No. Ambos probablemente. Pero no puedo estar ahí sin querer golpear a su cara Entiendo perfectamente por qué tenía problemas para controlar su temperamento con Blaine. Gracias por retenerme. ¿Te vas a arrepentir de dejar Glee? " Kurt le dio un beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam.

"No hay de qué. Y tal vez. Pero vaya donde vaya. Es tan simple como eso. Sobre todo ahora."


End file.
